Lewd Days: Ikeyama Edition
by Abyss the Hedgehog
Summary: We're in short supply of smutfics. Thus, this thing is now a thing. Follow Ikeyama Tsuyoshi on his misadventure with the lovely women of Sakakino, each and every one of them. Well, maybe not all of them. Just a number of silly lemons; Tsuyoshi x Everyone. Disclaimer: Nothing here is canon.
1. Youko

**Well, here's a warning. This following little side-project is both extremely lewd and in no way, shape, or form canon.**

 **Basically... uh, shamefully I've been entertaining the thought of Tsuyoshi x Youko for a few days now and now it's reaching its logical conclusion. Don't worry, the main story will remain updated, just... ehehe, hope you can put up with my Overflow-worthy lewdness.**

* * *

I should have never agreed to Sekai's proposition.

At the end of the first semester she mentioned briefly something about her mom needing help in her restaurant. Something about carrying the goods here and there and some mild help with the cleaning. I figured that I might as well go ahead and help out. The pay was nice and the environment friendly enough, even if I still couldn't stand to not feel awkward when seeing one of Radish's waitress costumes. Plus, I had nothing better to do for the holidays anyway.

Saionji's mom's enthusiasm about me coming over to help should have tipped me off, but I'm not a particularly bright guy, it seems. Just dismissed it as Saionji Youko's usual enthusiasm. Saying that Sekai's her carbon copy in personality wouldn't be too far away from truth, really. It's the same type of slightly boyish, slightly flirty and overwhelmingly friendly girl.

My work wasn't particularly overwhelming on its own; all I needed to do was to carry the shipments – both Oruha and Noan seemed pretty grateful for that – and then do some general cleaning once it was closing hours. I make for a rather poor mascot, so I was consciously not put in front of the restaurant and, as much as I loathed to wear it, Youko provided me with something more official. Thank goodness this summer isn't that hot and thank goodness that she didn't skimp on air conditioning.

A few first days were pretty okay, but then I couldn't help but feel... uh, a little watched. Now and then I'd catch the glimpses of Sekai's mom staring at me from her office, from behind the bar, the works. I first figured that she was just evaluating how was I doing on the job, but... these gazes were a little too frequent, and a little too intense.

So when she offered to pick me up one day, I made a really dumb decision and agreed.

* * *

"Ah, Tsuyoshi-kun." I look up from my broom, having just finished the cleaning of the terrace. Nothing too extraordinary, just a few papers here and there. That's Youko – or rather, Youko-san, what's with being my boss and all – standing over there, a keyring on her finger. "I'd almost lock you here."

"No problem, Saionji-san, I'd probably just jump out the window."

"Come on now, you know you can call me Youko." Yes, I can, but it still feels really weird. You're my friend's mom, yeesh. Plus, you're my employer for a few weeks at least, so... "And I suppose that's a way out. I'd still feel guilty about it."

"No argument here. Have you left something behind?"

"An employee, probably." She giggles before shaking her head. "I figured I can do a quick general check on things before I go home." Her expression changes for a moment into a thoughtful one, then goes back to the pleasant little smile that suits her so well.

A few moments later we're both outside the now locked Radish. I could afford to change back into a casual gear at this hour, so my stuffy waistcoat stayed inside.

"Got any way back home?" She asks me, rocking a little on her heels. For some reason she has that office outfit that looks really nice on her. Wish she would not show as much cleavage though. I mean, I guess that's how advertisement works, but still.

"I usually just walk back to the station."

"Isn't that a lot of walking?" It was, but it wasn't much of a big deal to me anyway. "Well, how about I ride you home instead?" Youko offers with a smile.

* * *

As she explained, she was using a car borrowed from Setsuna's mom. They were pretty chummy with each other, just like their daughters. Couldn't expect anything else, really.

And yet, something at the bottom of my spine was crawling up in a way that I could only describe as distressing.

We stopped at Saionji household. Youko invited me for some tea and I figured that I might as well accept the invitation. Though the notion was still weird, being so buddy-buddy with a person twice as old as me, I just... rolled with it as the time passed. It did help that Youko was really an older, slightly more flirty Sekai.

Perhaps a little too flirty.

We're sitting on the couch in the main room, sipping the tea. Youko has a strawberry-flavored one, I settled for black. She hasn't changed from her "work" outfit yet too. For some reason she insists on wearing that combo whenever she goes to Radish as the boss.

It's a very nice combo, though she could stand to button her shirt up a little more.

...where am I even staring? Focus on your fucking tea, Ikeyama.

"Saw something you liked?" Youko's teasing question has me freeze on the spot, blushing. Good fucking job, you won't hear the end of it. I mean, if it was anyone else but she, you'd be in some deep shit.

And then she leans on me, just a little, but enough to get my attention back to where I shouldn't be looking. "That's fine, Tsuyoshi. I don't think I mind." You... I'm sorry?

I was frozen, now I'm an icecube. What did you just...?

"E-er?" I let out an inelegant croak of an answer, causing her to laugh quietly. She finishes her tea with one last sip, then puts the cup away.

"I said I don't mind. Normally I'd probably find it rather rude" No shit. "but you? You I don't mind."

She's coming onto me. This is weird, this shouldn't be happening. You're twice my age, you're Sekai's mom, what in the fuuuuck?

"I, uh... er..." I'm still at a loss of words, and that only continues when she leans a little bit more on me.

Shitshitshitshitshit...!

WhyamIstaringintohercleavagethisisnotright...!

"You're pretty handsome, you know that?~"

"I, what?" She has me completely paralyzed. A lose-lose situation: if I do show some interest, that's gonna bite me in the ass, but what if I don't show any? What if she makes up some story that I came onto her and-

I got to a point where I honestly try to accuse her of something so-mmmf!

...it's a good thing I wasn't holding anything, because I would surely drop the teacup if she kissed me then.

It's a small peck on the lips, but it feels like we just went through an intense make-out session. I won't say she stole my first kiss – that was Ruri, long ago – but it sure feels like that.

"...S-saionji-san..."

"Told you to call me Youko." She grins teasingly before finding herself on my lap, straddling it. This is getting really, really lewd and really, really intense. I... have to say no.

"P-please get off me. T-this isn't right..."

"It sure feels right..." Before I can voice a word of protest she descends upon my lips with another kiss. This time, much to my horror, I find myself... enjoying it...? Ikeyama, get it together...

Her lips feel so nice... still feeling the traces of the strawberry tea there... n-no! Get it together, push her away...

"Don't push me away, Tsuyoshi-kun..." She purrs quietly, her tongue sliding into my mouth in what is probably the most anticipated invasion of all time... I mean, shit, this is really bad...

And then we're lying on the couch, exchanging kisses as I surrender to her aroma, to her aura, to her raw sex-appeal.

I can't... this is wrong... With all the strength I can muster I push her away. Gently, but firmly. She looks hurt. "...Youko, we can't. This isn't right." I don't think I sound too convincing, with my chest flying up and down and the whole shallow breath thing.

"I want you so badly though..." She whines, still above me but not pressing all of herself into my frame, at least. "I know I'm a bad person, but..." If she's trying to guilt-trip me, it's working.

"You're not... it's just... you're twice my age a-and you're... you're Sekai's mom. That just feels weird..." Plus... what exactly does she want me to be? A fuckbuddy? Secret boyfriend? Something else?

Ugh, I figure I might as well mention the other thing... "Plus, uh... that... that would be my..." Ugh, I can't push it through my throat. She doesn't rush me. "first time..."

"...don't get me wrong, you're... pretty... hot... and nice... and all that, but it's just..." She silences me with her index finger, smiling. Have I said something wrong?

"Tsuyoshi-kun... would you allow me to take your virginity then?" She asks, beaming at me from above.

"Will you be mad if I refuse?" Youko shakes her head.

"No. I... guess I kinda came onto you a little strongly." I dunno if I would call it "little", but at least she admits it. "You were just minding your business and then all of a sudden Youko wants to have sex with you." Yeah, that's a good way to sum it all up.

"...I, uh... I don't think I would be a good partner for that anyway." I reply sheepishly. "No experience and all that."

"Well, you don't need it. All you need is some enthusiasm." She grins, leaning down to peck my lips. I don't shy away from it. "And a will to do it, of course."

...do I wanna do it?

"...uh, it would be awkward if Sekai walked on us..."

"She's staying the night at Setsuna's." Well, one less thing to worry about... one less barrier between us.

...fuck it.

"...Saionji Youko?"

"Hm?"

"Let's... let's do it." Her eyes light up in joy and excitement alike as she claims my lips again with a giggle.

"Let's..."

* * *

We moved over to the bedroom, just in case Sekai did return home for whatever reason. She held my hand during that relocation, gently squeezing it. It's a gesture that I found strangely touching. We didn't mean to rut like animals there, we meant to make love. She would guide me through the process, step by step.

She closes the door, letting darkness take the room, then gently pulls me close for another kiss. I return it, at first a little hesitant, but then it gives way to lust and passion as we press our lips against each other. It's a little embarrasing that she has to lean down a little bit for that, but that's just biology being a vindictive bitch.

Her tongue slips out and pokes at my mouth, asking for an entry. That's a french kiss. I let her in and she starts throwing my own tongue around playfully, a cascade of lewd sounds leaving from us as we continue kissing. I start moving it a little myself and she only gives me an approving hum as her hands roam over my body. One slips under my top, sending shivers down my spine as she traces my chest and gently scrapes it with her nails; the other goes lower, rubbing up against my crotch. H-holy shit, this feels better than I thought it would. Either she's so skilled or I'm too sensitive for my own good.

"Touch me too..." She encourages with a sultry whisper, her tongue backing out to now teasingly tease my lips and then going right back in, causing me to gasp a little as the kiss only gets more intense. Fine, Youko, I'll heed your request. A hand goes up to touch and then grope her breast, feeling it lightly in my grasp. She moans ever so softly, the touch clearly pleasant to her. Slowly, I find myself unbuttoning her vest and then her blouse, button after button.

Much to my surprise I don't feel a fabric of a bra or any other undergarment; just her springy breasts and rock-hard nipples. Holy shit, she didn't wear a bra. Is that normal? Or was it just for today?

They're big and round, a little too big for me to fit into my hand. Youko lowered herself down to kiss at my neck in the meantime, and as such both of us gasp and moan from the other's attention. Well, they're in my range, so I can try and pleasure her the best I'm able.

I start with kisses, then go to licks, moving from one breast to another. Her moans feel so good, so sinfully delightful. She's not taking it lying down however, if the hand on my crotch is any indication. She pops my shorts off and starts rubbing me through my undies. I, I don't think I've ever been this hard. No morning wood was that bad. Or good.

Youko tugs my briefs down as well, her slender hand wrapping around my thing. Her mere touch sends me into groaning and gasping, much to her contentment. "Nice and big..." She purrs softly. With one fluid motion she takes my top off as well and suddenly I'm naked in front of this beautiful, lewd woman.

We find our lips again and kiss passionately as she strokes me, taking her time in getting me riled up for her. I want her to feel good too, but my hands are too busy holding her close and massaging the small of her back and so I raise one of my legs and aim the knee between her legs to rub there. She spreads herself without any prompt, moaning into my mouth as I can feel the wetness on my leg. Is she... going commando today? I don't feel any cloth underneath her skirt.

Holy shit, Youko, you're crazy. "You're making me so horny, Tsuyoshi..." She breathes out, pulling me with her on the bed, rather roughly. She's getting impatient.

Funny. She was supposed to guide me through all this, but it seems that I just know what to do.

Our kisses only get wilder as I pull her skirt up, so it stays on her but bares that delightful womanhood, then sneak my hand below to rub it, feel its shape and where it's the most sensitive. Seems each touch is riling her up, given how much she's moaning. Now in a position where I can pleasure more than one place without too much gymnastics I kiss and lick at her neck and my other hand fondles her boobs, testing what gets the most reaction out of her. Youko surrenders herself completely to me, like a putty for me to mold as I see fit.

...that sounds a lot lewder than I first thought. My finger finds a way inside of her and I'm taken off-guard by how she tightens around it, her whole back arching on the bed and dropping down with a moan. She's soaked. "H-hey... enough teasing..." She whispers, gently pushing me away. Then, she reaches down and spreads her flesh wide for me to see. I think my heart skipped a beat. Even in the dark I can make out all the details; it's pink and so lively and...

"Put it in..." She pleads, oh so desperately and I can't resist nor deny her this no more.

I climb over her again, feeling the head of my penis rubbing up against her. Youko squirms a little, but it's a pleasurable squirming. I'm about to lose my virginity with a woman twice my age, but fuck, she's just... way too gorgeous. Way too everything.

Taking a deep breath I lean down to kiss her and push into her in one fluid motion. Youko moans into my mouth, holding me close with one hand as she swallows me just like she swallowed my fingers before. The other reaches for my hand in return and holds it, as if afraid to let go. Our fingers intertwine as I take a moment to take in the softness, the wetness, the feeling.

We break the kiss to look at each other. Her gaze is so loving I feel a little stupid; mine is probably halfway aroused and halfway confused.

I gotta say something. "A-are you okay?" Well, maybe not that. Nothing quite like making myself look like an ever bigger fool. Her smile is understanding despite all the blunders on my part. That woman's a saint.

"No need to be nervous." She coos, the hand earlier holding me close now stroking my flushed cheeks. "How do I feel, Tsuyoshi...?"

"...amazing." Slowly, I pull the manhood back until only the tip remains and then move it back in, causing her to let out a small moan. Then comes another, and another as I set into the pace.

"Just amazing?" She giggles at me, her hips moving against me accordingly. They slowly slap together, creating this lewd melody that's getting to me almost as badly as everything else.

"I'm not good with words." I groan in response. "Plus, there aren't any good enough to describe you." Youko giggles again, but the giggle turns into another gasp.

"S-speak with your actions then..."

"Yes, Ma'am..." Slowly, I start thrusting faster and stronger. The woman under me writhes and moans from the pleasure, covered in droplets of sweat from the exhaustion. We spend some time like this, moaning and kissing each other.

At some point she makes a particularly lewd sound and it... just does something to me. I pick up the pace, leaning forward to kiss her. I call out her name and she calls out my own in kind as our tongues dance together, almost as lewdly as our hips. A small curse slips past her lips as she strains to not give away to the pleasure too soon. I'm not sure how long can I last, really, with her pussy massaging me so good.

"Y-youko... t-think I'm close..."

"Inside..." She purrs, squeezing my hand as we look each other in the eye. I lean down to kiss her, then go back.

"Y-you sure...?" She doesn't respond; rather she hoists her legs up and locks them on my back, pushing me in. Holy shit, it feels even better now. I didn't know it was possible.

She mouths something breathlessly and soundlessly. "Fill me up", she says, then gives away to another moan. Her lips are quivering; she's ready to explode.

She wants me to fill her up, I can only try and follow suit to the best of my ability. Pounding that beautiful woman a few more moments I finally give in and the burst comes right away. She follows suit right behind me, moaning out my name as her juices spill out and coat my penis with their warmth.

...ugh, I feel exhausted. I give her one last thrust and lean over to kiss her. She accepts the kiss eagerly, moaning joyfully into my mouth. It gets a little lazier over time before I just collapse on top of her, still nestled in her womanhood.

"Did you like it?" She asks me softly, running her hand through my hair. She's so warm, I wish I striped her completely just like she striped me. Still, I can feel her heartbeat, a little faster than the usual.

"Yeah. It was great." There's a moment of silence. "...still can't believe it happened."

"Call it a work bonus." She grins, and suddenly the magic is gone. I did forget I'm dealing with a Saionji here. "...I had fun. Thank you for agreeing, Tsuyoshi." Nah. The magic is certainly there, but it feels a little more casual now that we're both tired and spent. It's charming in its own way.

"What now?"

"We need to clean up. Shower together?" I can feel myself blushing and that woman, that beautiful awful woman just grins teasingly and steals a peck from me. "I guess that's a yes."


	2. Setsuna

On first glance, Kiyoura Setsuna appears a timid and shy girl.

On second, third and tenth, that feeling is only reinforced. Though she got better about this and got a bit more assertive – we helped – she's still a timid and shy girl.

I love her dearly.

We started dating around the end of first semester. We've spent a lot of time during the summer vacation just goofing about, getting teased by Saionji on all things, just enjoying our company. On the last day of vacation we made proper love to each other; an event that will forever remain in my memory; even if we were both awkward as fuck during the whole thing. That's what you get when you have two virgins learning the ropes.

It wasn't just the awkwardness that etched in my mind; it was her delicacy. She's tiny, frail and it feels like nudging her the wrong way could break her arm. It's charming in itself, in a way. We went through the full course, but neither of us went too fast. It persisted a tortuously pleasurable while and almost ended with Sekai walking on us.

...don't ask why we were having sex in Sekai's room. Just... it's a long, long story.

Since then we had a few more bits of lovemaking, done properly and in orderly fashion. It never felt boring however or like it dragged out. During those moments where we were joined together, it really clicked how close we've become. We were, after all, a boyfriend and a girlfriend.

Saionji tried to talk both me and Setsuna into spicing things up a little more, but we were both adamant on doing things our way. I'm afraid that going even a little faster or a little rougher could genuinely hurt her. Plus, we weren't having sex all that often. Once in a few weeks, something like that.

But then... there was that one time where she had a glass of wine too much.

* * *

I don't even remember what was this party about, but I'm not sure I wanna.

Someone at our class had a birthday and the Trio offered help in preparing it into the best party this class and this school had ever seen. For one time in their lives it seemed like they put work into actually making someone's life better, but at the same time...

I feel a little, little queasy.

Between people dressed in various stylish yet questionably modest attires, copious amounts of alcohol and these same people getting a bit amorous with each other, I feel like an elephant in a shop full of china. Setsuna left for a bit, supposedly to talk with Sekai about some private matter, so now I'm stuck on the couch watching people do things and blushing all the while.

Take Kanroji and Kasanoin. The two are making out without any shame in an armchair nearby, her legs astride on his lap. She's in a short black dress, short enough to probably be rubbing her panties against his crotch and thighs with each move of her hips.

Take Itou and Katsura-san. The latter had a few too many drinks and is getting frisky with him. He, on the other hand, is torn between whether to follow up on this or to continue resisting her even when she undoes the last button in his shirt. He knows either me or Sensui will have his head if he does something bad.

Take Sawanaga and his posse of tipsy women. Kuroda's leading the procession, and they're trying to tickle him into submission. He looks visibly confused, unsure whether to enjoy the attention or be terrified of it.

Then take Otome, one of the few sober characters on this party. She came over with a scooter and had to take Karen with her as well who was now all too happy to indulge in a bit of liquor. It was Katou's job to give everybody willing to tangle with her sister dirty glares left and right and so far it seemed to be working, much to Karen's displeasure.

Admittedly, when the younger Katou undid the buttons on her blouse I found myself staring at the cleavage for a moment. She was calling out for attention still, but thankfully Otome kept that nipped to minimum.

Finally Setsuna and Sekai show up again, both looking rather red-faced. They're both in nice-looking dresses too, though they don't go out of their way to make them look too revealing.

"Hey there, you two. What's up?" I greet them, trying to not sound too cautious now that I can see they're planning something.

"Ah, uh... not much. We just needed to discuss some girl stuff. You wouldn't get it." Saionji replies, a little too fast to sound convincing. I guess I wouldn't. My girlfriend, on the other hand, just gives me a smile that's a little too wide and the usual victory sign she likes to give out when in good spirits.

...she's drunk, I can feel the faint smell of wine on her. "Saionji, is there a reason why Setsuna wasn't drunk before and is drunk now?" Sekai looks apologetic and hangs her head down.

"The topic was... uh, we both needed a drink."

"Saionji, she didn't just have a drink, she's drunk."

"She gets drunk easily."

"How easily?" A longer moment of silence which is then broken by Setsuna herself.

"J-just two glasses..." She slurs and giggles as if she just said the best joke in existence. I guess that makes sense. Someone as small as her is bound to get drunk easily. "Tshuyoshi, you look... shoooo shexy~" She's completely smashed, yeah.

"Haven't heard that one before." Well, I guess the partying is mostly over for us two. I need to walk her home. It's starting to get a little too lewd. Kanroji and Kasanoin went to a separate room a moment ago, but I can hear the former moaning through the wall already. It's mildly distresing.

"Uh, I guess I'll stay here. Best Otomin isn't the only one handling this crowd." Sekai offers, still looking rather ashamed.

"Thanks."

* * *

Setsuna's feeling frisky, but I don't think it's right if she's drunk and I'm clear as day.

"Pleeeeease?" She slurs again, lying on top of me, snuggling into me like a cat would snuggle into a favorite couch. We've just changed into our sleeping clothes by this point, but it didn't seem like she's easily placated.

I'm keeping a few clothes of mine at her place, mostly for when we sleep together – literally or otherwise. Sleeping naked is a no-go. She's wearing her cute purple nightie and I'm just in a plain top and shorts.

"For the fourth time, no." I need to be both patient and stern with her here. It's not okay when drunk. First you don't quite remember what happened, second a lot of misunderstandings can emerge from such endeavours. Plus, with Setsuna's mom out for a weekend, there is an extra incentive for her to try something out.

"You shuck, Tshuyoshi..." She mumbles, hitting me on the chest lightly a couple of times then snuggling again, all pouty. Sorry I can't heed your request, girlfriend. "You shuuuuck dicksh." That gets a small chuckle out of me. Poor Setsuna. She'll be having a nasty hangover the next day.

After some more mumbling she finally settles down next to me and her breathing becomes steady. Gently, I embrace her in a hug and give her forehead a small goodnight kiss. She hums a little, but it seems she's fast asleep by now. Soon – after responding to Sekai's sudden message that she and Otome managed to clear out most of the place in its owner's absence – I drift away into dreamlands.

* * *

...something seems odd. It's... uh, it feels familiar but I can't quite...

...holy shit, I'm hard. Holy shit, someone's sucking on me. Setsuna. Her head's bobbing up and down on my penis, her warm mouth massaging it.

"H-hey, what are you...?" I try to sit up and then, much to my surprise, I'm unable to. What in the...

There are ropes wrapped around my wrists, just hard enough to keep me in place. Two more at my ankles. I can struggle, but I can't leave, they're done suspiciously well.

"Awake?" She asks me with a giggle, stroking my rod as her red eyes bore into me.

"Did you... really tie me up now?" She gives me an eager nod and kisses the tip, causing me to gasp lightly. I mean, it's a little uncomfortable and she's probably still a little drunk, but... "Uh... I d-don't think we ever talked about this..."

"Sorry. I just..." She's not sorry in the slightest, her tongue dragging itself all over me, from the tip to the base. "felt a little... adventurous."

"I mean... it's, a little uncomfortable..." But then again, her tongue on my penis makes up for it. She seems to know it – really skilled in oral, this girl – and attacks the spots we know are the most vulnerable. Holy shit, this is bad in the good sense of the word.

"I, uh... d-didn't know you're into bondage." Setsuna crawls up a little so I can see her better. She's in a different getup: it's kind of an open top that covers only her breasts but not enough to not indulge in highlighting them, somehow making them seem bigger than they are. She's also wearing a pair of unusually bold panties – uh, I think it's a thong – that now slowly drag over my shirt. She didn't even bother undressing me, seems.

"Didn't have the courage to ask you..." Her cheeks flush. "I, um... I thought you'd find it weird."

"I mean, it is a little weird." I'm still baffled as to how she managed to tie me up without waking me. I kind of understand why she'd have such a fantasy though. You don't get to be a dominant partner when you're as small as her.

She deflates a little. "Er, I mean... it's weird, but I don't mind."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I mean it. Just... uh... I got taken off-guard, is all." There's a bit of an awkward silence as she looks at me, as if trying to gauge if I'm not lying. "...I mean, come on. It's what, three in the morning?" This gets her to smile.

"I guess I jumped the gun a little." She muses, leaning down to kiss me. I accept her lips and for a moment we just stay like this, panting and grunting. Soon she pulls away, a trickle of saliva between our mouths. "Tsuyoshi?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Oof. Those three magic words feel so right when she says them.

"Love you too, girl." We kiss again, but this time the tongues join the fray. I might be tied up, but at least here she can't dominate no matter how hard she tries. Setsuna moans cutely, nibbling on my lower lip a little and then proceeding to tease the rest of my face with pecks here and there; nose, corner of mouth, temple, anywhere but the lips. Okay, I take it back. She can dominate here as well.

She climbs up, pushing her breasts into my face for a moment, then goes up higher until she's nestled comfortably on my face. Her breath is quick and ragged; she's excited. After a moment of teasing rubbing she takes a moment to shuffle her thong aside to bare her beautiful flower for me, then plants it on my lips.

"Lick me..." She orders, and I obey without question: my tongue springs out to tease the outline of her sex, then starts moving inside, accompanied by her cute gasps. Her hips start grinding on my face, and rather aggressively so. She might be a little tipsy still, or maybe she's indulging in her kink of dominance.

"T-tsuyooo... s-shi..." She moans out, then drops down to kiss and lick at my penis again, her hips vigorously grinding up and down. This gets a moan out of me, too, because holy shit, we've never been this intense with each other. I kinda wanna say that this new Setsuna has me captivated, but at the same time the voice in my head rings ever so persistently to be mindful of her. Normally when you get all fired up that kind of voice slowly dies out, but here – thank God – it remains strong.

Setsuna wraps her lips around me again and starts sucking me off, moaning into my manhood as she strokes what she can't reach. I meanwhile manage to find her clitoris and give it a couple of teasing licks and that gets her even more excited. I can hear her calling out my name right into my thing, vibrating it and making it feel even better and better. Shit... at this rate I'll-!

...come right into her mouth. Setsuna gasps, gags and pulls away, coughing. Shit, this is bad. "A-are you okay?" I call from under her.

"Y-yeah..." She coughs a few more times. "Just... t-there was more than usually." Her hips are still grinding on me, but a little less intensely, giving me an opportunity to bring her to climax as well. "H-hah... a-and you can still go..." She moans, sitting back up on me as her hand caresses my rod a little. She's right; usually one climax is enough for the both of us, but now it feels like I'm fully functional again. Setsuna follows suit after me with just a few more licks, squealing from the pleasure and coming on my face. Her grinding comes to a brief stop before she crawls down and faces me with a kiss, not at all phased with tasting her arousal on my lips.

"Tsuyoshi..." My name on her lips feels like a mantra of sorts as she aligns herself with my rod before slowly lowering herself on it, moaning all the while. She's so incredibly tight, it almost feels like my thing might just snap off if she squeezes any harder.

She procures a riding crop all of a sudden. Ah, right. I am the one being dominated here, even if she struggles to keep a straight face on that. It slides around my chest and stomach, tickling and teasing as we don't move yet.

"You sexy beast, you..." She purrs, the crop gently brushing my cheeks as she slowly starts to move. She's trying to remain dominant in expression, but I think it feels a little too good for both of us. Her whole body is shuddering as she moves back and forth on me oh so tortuously slowly, coaxing moans and groans out of my mouth. "D-do you like it?"

"F-feels great..." I breathe back, beginning to thrust back. This gets a wild reaction out of her as she leans back with a lewd moan, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. I make sure to keep it slow, but she's determined to make me speed up as her hips start moving faster, way faster than they ever moved. It feels amazing, how she tightens around me and yet moves seamlessly.

She wants to ride the fuck out of me.

Setsuna's cute mouth lets out a surprisingly heavy curse as she's panting, her whole body shuddering and slapping lewdly against my own. "F-fuck... Tsu... tsuyoshiiii, y-your cock's greeeeeat~" Something about this completely red face, the inappropriate words and a slightly slurred speech turns on me way too hard for it to be healthy. If she sobered up, she's no longer sober; but now she's drunk on pleasure. She even starts groping herself, tugging the fabric of her top aside to feel her small breasts and let me enjoy the spectacle as she rides me to the finish line...

...and then she stops. Her hips move slower and slower until they're motionless. I can read from her expression that she had to really give it her all to not continue, but I can't help but ask why.

"...Setsuna?" I croak out, feeling myself ready to burst with any further provocation. She was safe, she told me so earlier, so why the hold-up? She smiles at me through her pants and leans down to kiss me.

"I'm gonna untie you now..." She whispers, making my blood freeze for a moment. Untie me? I... don't think that's a good idea. We're still horny and hot, I'd rather not do something that could hurt her... but then again, she proved herself she can take an intense session. She wants an intense session. She wants me to mess her up.

Slowly, almost painfully, she dismounts me and crawls over to my ankles first, her slender hands untying the knots as she shakes her rear at me. It's a mesmerizing sight. Soon my legs are free, though I don't move them just yet, for now just savoring the fact. Setsuna's slender body now moves up, her breasts rubbing against my shirt. I can see how her hands shake lightly while she does away with the ropes holding my wrists.

I'm free now. "Sit up, Tsuyoshi." She orders, and again I obey; my hands awkwardly embracing her after all this intense lovemaking. Our sexes grind together as she looks me in the eye, her breath teasing my lips. "...now, I want you to stick that dick in my pussy... and fuck me like it was the end of the world."

She drops herself back on me and that's the last straw. I hold her close in my hands as I start pounding into her, hard and rough. She gives out with a lewd moan but a few seconds later and I with her, our juices mingling together, but we're not done. We're so not done yet.

I power through our orgasms with more thrusts and it becomes a blur of colors and feelings, like an explosion of passion and lust. Setsuna no longer moans, she howls, but God, is it appropriate in this situation. I silence her with a kiss and our tongues get to work immediately, but they can't tune out the lewd slapping of our hips. If I didn't know any better I'd fear her pussy would crush my thing into powder from all the squeezing.

Her hair is disheveled and her breath barely existent as she looks me in the eye and kisses again, screaming into my mouth. I can't help but scream a little too as I pound into her body, fucking her relentlessly at the edge of the bed.

Actually, no, I can do one better. Making an effort I stand up, holding her tightly as I continue pounding into her, now with Setsuna in mid-air. She yelps in surprise and fright, but it gives away to excitement and arousal as I make sure she won't slip from my grasp. Her legs wrap around me to give us more support as we rut like animals, on a crash course to our third orgasm tonight.

In a sense, this is the closest we can get. She trusts me to mess her up like this and I trust her that she makes a right judgment to allow this to happen in the first place. I was afraid to hurt her with anything remotely rough and yet here we are, going at ourselves like we had a few minutes left until the bomb blows everything up, the meteor destroys the Earth or whatever else. Yet, through all of this lust, carnal desire, I feel like it is, in some way, an expression of purest love. I'm not sure if that makes sense, but...

It doesn't matter. I won't let her go. She won't let me go.

"I love you! I love you, oh God, Tsuyoshiiii~" I won't let her go.

Her climax comes right out of nowhere, thundering and powerful as she latches onto me harder than before, biting into my shoulder to hold her screaming. I give in a moment later, filling her up as her bite gets rougher. I'm gonna have a mark there.

My legs give out. With one last heave of effort I throw us back on the bed, Setsuna landing safely on top of me. I can feel her heartbeat, fluttering like crazy. My rod flops out of her womanhood, some of my seed pouring out as well as we take a couple of moments to get our bearings.

Her breathing gets back to normal after a few moments. "...Setsuna...?" Silence. I look down on her. She's fast asleep, snuggled into me. Either the climax caused her to black out or she was so exhausted that she ran out of power.

Can't help but smile. Both of us will be sore in the morning, but that's the best kind of sore we could afford. My eyes close soon after hers as we bask in the afterglow of our sex.

"I love you."


	3. Sekai & Kotonoha

„He did what?"

The Sakakino Festival is one of the biggest highlights of our school. Done in fall, in the middle of second semester, it involves a tradition where couples dance by the giant bonfire. It's quite a sight, really. Combined with other attractions, such as various cafes, competitions or the, uh, the break room, it's an event anticipated by everyone, especially by couples.

So being dumped right in the middle of it is a bucket of cold water for everyone involved.

Sekai looks at me grimly for a moment, then goes back to comforting Katsura-san; offering words of reassurance and comfort. "Makoto was in the break room with Otome." She repeats quietly, embracing Kotonoha. The long-haired beauty looks like a mess now: her gentle make-up is now smeared due to all the tears, her mane of hair – normally kept luscious and straight – is a disheveled bird's nest. A look on her face is a look of someone betrayed, someone who was offered all the wonders of the world and then lost all of them in one moment.

My blood runs cold, and then heats up with rage. I never expected Itou of all people to chase skirts or to cheat on Katsura-san. Why would he even cheat on her? That girl is a treasure, the fairest and smartest of all girls in Sakakino. Whether Katou talked him into it or whether he came onto her is irrelevant at this point. Make no mistake, I'm angry with her too. She was well aware of their relationship and – even if it hurt she wasn't chosen – she shouldn't butt into it.

But now, I just want to find that bastard and punch some fucking sense into him. How dare he pull a stunt like that? Why would he pull it in the first place? Was Katsura-san too meek for him or what?"

"Tsuyoshi..." Saionji's voice snaps me out of this train of thought. She shakes her head. "...I know what you're thinking. Leave it be for now."

"It can't be left hanging like this!"

"Katsura-san comes first." ...yeah. She's right. And here I thought I have a good grasp on my self-control. The poor girl's crying so much she started hiccuping from all this.

"I d-don't want t-to trouble you..." She stammers out, but Saionji's resolute in holding her in a hug. Yeah. She's definitely right. Slowly, I approach the two and sit on the other side of Kotonoha, offering an awkward pat on her shoulder. I'm not too good with comforting people.

"You're our friend, Kotonoha. We're not leaving you until you feel better." This happy-go-lucky girl has never been more serious. "So I have a plan to make you feel better. We're out of time for now..." Shit, right, the lunch break is about to end. Sekai gently helps Katsura-san in standing up. "so let's get you a little cleaned up and then let's meet after school. Tsuyoshi, you make sure she's alright through the afternoon." Right. Otome is not here today – maybe having a moral hangover about all this – but there are some people who won't pass up an opportunity to bully Katsura-san about yesterday.

* * *

Thankfully the rest of classes went smoothly. I've caught a couple of eyes staring at Katsura-san now and then, but one glare from me nipped them in the bud. I wasn't in the mood to put up with bullies, so the one attempt to talk smack to Kotonoha – the bitch trio, of course – was met with a well-thrown eraser right at Obuchi's head.

As for the poor victim of all this, her mood has not improved too much, but at the very least she was not crying. Small steps.

With the classes done we packed our things and made our way outside the school. At some point her hand brushed against mine and then grabbed it lightly. I returned the grab with a grin, giving her a reassuring squeeze. It got her to smile a little, so that's another small victory for me.

Saionji makes a sneak attack while we're outside, appearing quite possibly out of nowhere and grabbing Kotonoha's other hand. "Yoink~" Can't help but roll eyes a little. I guess now Sekai gets to act sillier to try and get Katsura-san's spirits higher. Seems to be working as this time she openly giggles at the other girl.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"My place! There's cake, soda and video games~" Last time I remember there were only video games. "Uh, Mom had a business meeting yesterday and brought home a lot of stuff. All of it nice and sweet." I guess that's easy enough to get; sweet things tend to get your spirits high.

"Won't your mother mind, Saionji-san?" Kotonoha asks a sensible question, but Sekai brushes it off with a smile as we pick up the pace to the train station.

"She's not home today, so we get to occupy the couch, take buckets of ice-cream hostage and watch soapy romcoms." Me and Katsura-san exchange mildly surprised glances. Saionji is Saionji, but today it seems she's way more Saionji than she usually is. Something seems amiss. She's deliberately going out of her way to appear peppy, but why?

* * *

As Sekai said, there is a lot of cake to choose from. The variety is truly astounding, it's like Youko stole the whole stash.

Armed with all manners of confectionery we're occupying the couch hidden under a giant blanket as the movie rolls in. Katsura-san is nestled in the middle between us, a little embarrased but certainly a whole lot happier than she was early in the morning. Instead of a romcom – as I pointed out, it might awake unwanted memories – we settled for a silly action movie. The girls appear invested in it and I think I'm hooked up too. It's the kind of dumb evening flick you watch not expecting it to be great, but rather to be hilarious.

And so the time passes. We're about halfway through the movie when Katsura-san starts wriggling a little. "U-um, could you pause it for a bit? I... uh... n-need to use the restroom." She explains meekly, red in the face.

"Oh, sure thing." Sekai takes it in stride as we give her space to let her out. "It's the first door on the left." Kotonoha nods in thanks and makes her way there. The door to the bathroom closes and for a moment there's this awkward silence between us.

"Good to see her happy again." I say, smiling as I lean back on the couch, trying to get some discussion going.

"Yeah..." Saionji doesn't sound convinced. "I'm happy for her too."

"You don't sound like you're happy." I look over at her... and my blood runs cold again this day. Sekai's crying in silence, tears running down her cheeks as she looks at me. "...Sekai?"

"...I... I'm sorry, Tsuyoshi, I just..." She rubs her eyes lightly to wipe the tears, then looks down on her lap. "I'm happy for her, really. I just..."

"You're not happy for yourself." Saionji is the type to play down her own insecurities and worries to try and make others feel better instead. It's not a healthy approach.

"...hey, Tsuyoshi." Instinctively, I find myself scooting closer to her. "...remember when we got Katsura-san and Makoto to hook up?" I nod in silence, then realize she's not even looking at me so she can't tell. She continues anyway. "I... guess it's silly to say now, but... I was crushing on him. I don't know why, I just... he seemed right. Okay. A nice guy, a nice person."

"...Sekai, if it hurts you to say all this... just know you don't have to." I reach over to touch her shoulder. She looks at me and smiles sadly, but shakes her head.

"It's fine. I want this out of my system." Saionji takes a deep breath and leans back against the couch, looking at the ceiling. "So, Makoto. I even got Secchan to switch places with me so I could sit next to him in class."

"...ever since they got together, I... I hoped something would go wrong for them. That they would see differently and... go back to normal, I guess. They'd agree that it didn't pan out and go their separate ways, maybe remain as friends." She nibbles her lip a little, as if she didn't want to continue after all. "I hoped he would notice me, that dense idiot. Eventually. I could never bring myself to confess to him."

"...but now it hurts, Tsuyoshi." She chokes up a little on her words, more tears flowing down her cheeks. "When Secchan left for France, I thought I can soldier on still. You were there, he was there, Katsura-san was there, others were there." I think this bit hurt all of us. Setsuna was supposed to leave only after the festival, but circumstances forced her mom to take the flight earlier. "But now... now that they did break up, I feel like a backstabbing bitch."

"Sekai... it's alright." I can't figure out anything else to say. She snaps her wet eyes to me.

"It's not! It's not alright at all!" Her voice is raised, Katsura-san can probably hear us by now. "It's... it's like he left too. Tsuyoshi, I was chasing a man he no longer is. I... what if it was me in Katsura-san's place? I'd feel the same grief she felt. I was rooting so long for them to break up and now it rings hollow. I've been deluding myself, I was selfish. He discarded her like a used hanky, I..."

"It's alright, Saionji-san." Kotonoha's voice snaps our eyes back to the restroom's doors. It seems she has been standing there for a moment now. "I understand."

There's the long pause, a pregnant silence during which all color on Sekai's face is running away. The other girl sits next to Saionji and though her expression is wistfully understanding I can't help but feel the sense of dread creeping into the room.

"K-katsu-mmmf?!" Then something unexpected happens.

Kotonoha silences Sekai with a kiss. It's a brief touching of lips, but it brings back Saionji's redness in a flash. "B-bwuh?" She sputters out, completely shocked. I'm, for lack of a better word, caught completely off-guard too. "Kats-mmf..." And then Kotonoha kisses her again, a little forcefully, but equally briefly.

"No more words." She says softly, stroking Sekai's face. Saionji has a look on her face that's torn between surprise, fear and embarrasment.

"...uh... girls?" I mumble, getting their attention for a moment. "What... is going on here?"

"You've comforted me today." Kotonoha explains, smiling. "So now that we know Saionji-san needs comforting, we'll comfort her too."

"T-that's not how you c-comfort people, f-for crying out lo-mph...!" A third kiss. Katsura-san pushes her lightly into me, Sekai now leaning on me and squirming a little in her confusion.

"You're hurting almost as badly as I am, Saionji-san." For a moment a thought creeps across my mind that maybe Kotonoha is toying with Sekai's feelings by now, but it seems she's being genuine. It's a definite far cry from what we know of her. She's not so forward most of the time, or at all. "A lot of bad things happened to you recently. Kiyoura-san's departure, Mako-Itou-kun's betrayal... you've been hurting a lot longer than I was."

"T-that doesn't... I... just... T-tsuyoshi, damnit, help me out here!" Easier said than done, Saionji. Plus... for all the unconventional methods Katsura-san's using, she's not mistaken. Sekai is hurting badly, maybe worse than Kotonoha. She was used to her bullies, as scary as it sounds, and Itou's betrayal came suddenly and went away like a bullet.

Sekai? Sekai was in a waterfall of spent casings, the hot lead leaving marks all over her. "Oi, y-you dummy!" It seems I'm starting getting poetic whenever things get too tough. "Don't space out on me, I-"

"She's right." That gets her to blush and stammer.

"E-eh?"

"You need comfort too. I'm... not sure if this is the kind of comfort we should provide, but some comfort notwithstanding." There's a moment of silence between us three. "...I'm just surprised you would be so forward, Kotonoha." The long-haired girl offers a sheepish smile.

"It just came to me." She replies, embracing Sekai just like Sekai embraced her earlier today. Saionji continues being lost for words, but I can't say I blame her. The whole situation got a bit weird. "I want you to feel good, Saionji-san. You too, Tsuyoshi-kun."

"Uh... me?" I guess I am still sitting here, all awkward as fuck. This has to be the most agonizing prelude to what appears to be a threesome in the making. Kotonoha just leans over to me – probably giving Sekai a good piece of her bust to nuzzle into in the meantime – and kisses me briefly. Predictably, I go red as a beet. Her lips felt way too good.

"You're my dearest friends. I want you both." Such a direct, blunt statement has me and Saionji exchange nervous glances. Both she and Itou mentioned they were already after their first time – and that it gave Kotonoha a lot more assertiveness, if that makes any sense – but the two of us were virgins, no matter how outgoing Sekai was.

Some way to lose your virginity, that's for sure.

* * *

We ended up going to Sekai's room to do the deed. I have never been more nervous and I think that was a sentiment the room's owner shared. Kotonoha led the way, her stride confident and sure. Once we made our way in she immediately discarded her jacket, her chest somehow even more prominent with just her shirt on. How big was she?

We all sit at the edge of the bed, Sekai in the middle. "Let's take that apron off." Kotonoha speaks softly, gently tugging on one strap of Saionji's uniform. I give her a questioning look, but she only nods, red as a beet. Thus her apron goes off, leaving her only in her shirt. I might as well discard my own jacket, too.

Well... some progress is made. "...I feel so silly..." Sekai mumbles, looking at her foot.

"So do I." I reply reassuringly, trying to get into the notion that I will be having my first time with two girls at the same time, both dear friends.

Kotonoha makes the first move, leaning over to kiss Sekai again. Saionji mumbles something, but this time she's prepared for it and doesn't shy away as her eyes close and she starts returning the kiss. I can't help but watch the spectacle and be mesmerized. Slowly their kiss ends, a trickle of saliva between their mouths and then Kotonoha leans over to me with the same inquiry. It's a bit hard getting used to the fact that it's her of all people being this assertive, but I can at least slowly ease into her luscious, beautiful lips. She leans back after a moment.

"Now you two kiss." She smiles at us. Oh. Oh yeah, I guess that's a thing. Sekai goes redder about a moment after me as we look at each other.

"...n-not a good kisser." She stammers as she leans in. I can offer her a reassuring nod before our lips touch. Despite our awkwardness, it feels like this kiss comes to us much easier than the one with Kotonoha. I can't really tell why. It sure feels a lot more chaste.

"Good, good." The long-haired girl cheers on us, her hand running on Saionji's thigh and rubbing it lightly. Soon the kiss deepens – not sure if it was me or her – and we start getting into it. Sekai leans on me and I welcome her, hands on her shoulders to keep her steady. A small moan escapes her lips as her tongue slips out to poke against mine and I welcome her again, the kiss getting lewd. Saionji's inhibitions – and mine, for that matter – start slipping away as she shuffles close and on my lap, straddling me with her slender legs.

Not a good kisser my ass. It ends after a moment as we look each other in the eye, panting, teasing each other even now with our breaths. "W-wow..." A half-surprised, half-pleased sigh escapes from Sekai as she smiles sheepishly, her cheeks rosy from all this. "That went better than e-expected."

"Did it feel good?" Kotonoha inquires, smiling. There's a small nod from both of us. "Do you feel better, Saionji-san?"

"...yeah. I guess I do. Also, uh... no Saionji-san, okay? Just call me Sekai and I'll just call you Kotonoha." She grins at the other girl. "Given the s-situation..."

"Alright." She leans in to steal a kiss from Saionji and this one is reciprocated with much more gusto. "Please lie down." Sekai shuffles off me and plops down on her back, blushing. Her legs slowly spread for us to catch the glimpse of striped panties under her skirt. I can't help but gulp. This is getting as serious as they come. Kotonoha smiles and leans down to undo Saionji's skirt, now letting us see the entirety of her underwear, then kisses her again, going right for the tongue. Sekai gasps a little, but returns the kiss with a moan, her body shuddering from pleasure. "Tsuyoshi-kun, would you attend to her as well?" The long-haired girl asks before returning back to Sekai.

Attend to her, huh? Well, I need to pony up and do the thing. Slowly I lean down, my head just a bit away from her panties. Trying to ignore lewd sounds from above I give her undies a little nuzzle, then slowly push the fabric aside. Her womanhood comes into light, crowned with some pubic hair. It's already a little wet, too.

Shit. I didn't even expect this would go the way it went. After a moment of fighting myself I move a finger and place it on Sekai's lower lips, causing her to moan a little louder. Few more rubs her sex seems to be twitching a little. Is she close?

I glance upward for a moment. Kotonoha obscures most of Sekai's upper body from this angle, but I can see that she's now shirtless, a glimpse of a black bra visible from here. I go back to her lower body, rubbing her womanhood with two fingers, then slowly inserting one. This gets me another moan, and a much lewder one at that. The way her walls squeeze and close around my finger, it's like she doesn't want it out. Another joins the first one as they slowly move in and out of Saionji, causing her to squirm and moan in-between kissing Kotonoha. The way she moans, her voice making those sounds... it's... strangely nice. It's getting to me.

Sekai's moans seem a little muffled now. I look up to see that Katsura-san has parked herself on top of Saionji's face, now without panties as she rocks her hips gently, presumably against her mouth. She looks at me and smirks before undoing her lacy bra with a deliberately slow move, letting it fall down on Sekai's chest. Holy... holy mother. Her breasts are massive, and so well-proportioned too. She doesn't sag anywhere or anything like that. I'd ask if her back doesn't hurt from all this weight, but it feels inappropriate in a situation like this.

Sekai must taste nice. Only one way to find out: I lean down and, with fingers still in, I give her a tentative lick. Her whole body arches up in a paroxysm of pleasure as her lewd moan rocks Kotonoha in kind, causing her to gasp and grind her hips harder. More licks follow, shorter and quicker, but each of them makes Sekai yelp and moan a little and that in turn gets Katsura-san riled up as well. She's giving me more of her arousal to taste and it continues being really nice to the touch. My tongue moves inside of her after more licking, the fingers still aiding it. It's working wonders.

"T-tsuyo...shi..." I can hear her gasp from under Kotonoha. The girl riding her face just purrs softly, continuing to rock her hips on top of her. Shit... my pants are straining to not get pierced by my erection, as silly as it sounds. They pop off my hips at some point and I just pull down the briefs with them. A brief thought washes over me to stick it in right away, but that won't do. Lust or not, I gotta give Sekai a proper first time.

"Mm... I wanna have a turn too." Kotonoha muses, slowly shuffling off the other girl's face and sprawing her whole lustful body on top of Saionji, giving her quite a hot kiss. Her sex is just above me, glistening with arousal. Definitely gonna heed that request. My tongue slowly leaves Sekai, much to her whining disapproval, but I keep her excited with my fingers. Now it's time to give Kotonoha a kiss down there, causing her to gasp lightly.

Trying to divide my attention between them both isn't the easiest of tasks, especially considering that Katsura-san was already stirred by Sekai just a moment ago. Plus... her reactions aren't quite like Saionji's. They're lewder, the way her body shakes on top of the other, how she lets out moans that seem rather normal, but carry a way more indecent undertone... maybe it's just me. Maybe after having her first time she just grew more accustomed to all this.

My tongue goes inside her and Kotonoha moans lewdly, right into Sekai's mouth. "It feels... s-so goooood~" Honestly, hearing both of them fold under my first-time experience of pleasuring a woman... it does things to my self-confidence. My fingers don't want to be outdone by my tongue and pick up the pace on Sekai, causing her to moan too.

This continues on for a bit before Kotonoha shuffles off me. "Let's get you two undressed..." She purrs, crawling over to me to tug my top off. Sekai leaves my fingers with a disappointed whine before crawling close too and doing away with my bottoms; they were still hanging around my calves. With me done, both me and Katsura-san go over to snuggle Saionji and undress her as well. Our lips meet while I deprive her of both her shirt and her bra – the latter took me some help from her – while Kotonoha slides off her put aside panties in the meantime. Sekai moans into my mouth and I moan with her as we lie down with me on top. Our sexes align and for a moment both of us hesitate.

She smiles, shyly and trustingly. She trusts me to make her first time unforgettable. I can't disappoint her. Kotonoha perches herself a little bit away from us, smiling. She's willing to let us sort it out as she watches, two slender fingers inside of her.

Let's do this.

The tip of my thing slowly enters her, causing her to squirm and moan a little as she hugs me close. "A-are you okay...?" She just nods, nibbling on her lip a little. Bit by bit I push more into her. At some point she lets out a pained yelp. Shit. I did something wrong, I screwed up. I look down and-holy shit, she's bleeding, holy shit oh no oh no this is bad-

"Tsuyoshi-kun, c-calm down." Kotonoha calls over to me, fingering herself slowly. "T-that's just... ungh, Sekai-san's hymen being torn." Her hymen? R-right... wait, right, that's a thing.

"Bwuh?" Instead of formulating a proper response I just stare at Katsura-san blankly. She crawls over and kisses me lightly, then leans down to kiss Sekai.

"Is the pain going away, Sekai?" She asks her, hands gently kneading Saionji's breasts. Sekai nods before moaning. She's squeezing harder... s-shit. "Good. Let Tsuyoshi-kun take care of you..." Kotonoha purrs softly and leaves us, her hand brushing my shoulder reassuringly as she goes back to fingering herself next to us.

I begin thrusting, slowly, in and out. Sekai seems to enjoy the pace, so there's no need to go faster or anything. Plus, given how tight she is already, I kinda fear we might get too lost in pleasure should her hips start moving or should I start thrusting faster. The temptation is certainly there, but I don't want to ruin the precious moment. Maybe later, if we have any strength left.

Our session goes smoothly and steadily; it's the missionary with a hug so I guess it's as vanilla as it gets. Apart from our moaning and grunting there's also Kotonoha, her luscious form fingering herself. Her moans aren't quite like Sekai's; they're sultrier, more seductive. Not sure if that makes any sense but they're just sending chills down my spine. Saionji gets my attention back with a kiss as her hips start fighting back against my assault. Thus, both of us pick up the pace.

"T-tsuyoshi~" She moans into my mouth and squeezes even harder, her legs creeping up and locking behind me to push me in even further. That gets a groan of a reaction out of me and she can't help a giggle. I nibble a little on her lip as we look each other in the eye. Perhaps it's good that the whole thing is so awkward. If that makes any sense, the awkwardness helps us getting used to it. "I... I'm c-close..." She calls softly, kissing me again.

"M-me too..." I'm afraid I won't have much left for you, Kotonoha. "W-where do I...?"

"N-not inside... I... n-not safe..." She sounds almost apologetic for this. I lean down to kiss her again and give her cheek a small stroke. Sekai smiles as her legs slowly go down to let me out when the time's right and picks up on moving her hips in return. Few more thrusts later and few more moans from both of us my dick flops out and bursts in climax, shooting the seed all over Sekai's pale body. She moans again, her body quivering and shivering, basking in the afterglow of the act.

She's so beautiful. I lean down to kiss her and she happily accepts it. We spend a few more moments lazily making out, but I can see... or rather feel Kotonoha's want. Can I satisfy her? I'm already softening a bit.

"Tsuyoshi-kun... please bring your penis here..." She got on her knees, tracing her lips with a dainty finger. Does she want me to...? Shuffling off Sekai, I lie down for her access. Her head dips down and her lips wrap around my manhood, making me shiver. She's not teasing me or taking her time; it's clear she's impatient as her head bobs up and down to get me back into shape.

Sekai cuddles close, her lips teasing my neck and chin as Kotonoha slowly brings me back into full functionality. There's a lewd pop as she dips back with a silly smile before climbing up and turning around, resting on all fours in front of me, her rear shaking enticingly. D-does she want me to... d-doggy...?

"T-tsuyoshi-kun... d-don't just sit there..." She moans softly. Sekai grins and lightly pushes me towards Kotonoha. H-holy shit, she's wet; there's so much arousal glistening on her sex. The notion that her breasts will be jiggling with each thrust of mine... each will get a moan out of her. That thought is the one last motivation for my thing to stand up to full attention.

Slowly I grab her ass, that beautiful plump ass and knead it as I align myself with her. She doesn't rush me, it's only her breathing that got a little faster. Sekai watches from the sidelines, rubbing herself just like Kotonoha did earlier. She's close enough for the latter to reach her though.

I slowly push in and get swallowed by her tightness almost immediately. H-holy... it's like she's trying to eat me. Her hips buck back skillfully and I find myself completely inside of her. It... it takes me a while to get used to her. Before I can do that her hips move again, milking my thing with all their power and I just can't help a moan as I buck back against her, without much rhyme. Kotonoha moans, and then her moan is silenced by Sekai's lips as the two kiss. That sight only works me up more as I pick up the pace.

Oh goodness, she feels like heaven. I can't last long like this, no way. Among Kotonoha's lewd moans with Sekai's thrown in for a good measure, my hips move on their own as I slowly climb up a little to angle my thrusts. "T-tsuyoshi! Oh g-goodness...!" She cries out as her breasts jiggle down there with each thrust. Saionji sneaked underneath to tease those on her own, kissing and kneading as Kotonoha shakes above.

Her orgasm feels much more sudden, explosive. Her juices coat my cock as she squeezes super-tight, making it almost impossible to pull out in time as I could feel my own climax just behind hers. "Inside!" Well, at least I don't have to worry about that. Heeding her request I burst, filling her pussy full of my juices. Our bodies shake violently. She gives out first, plopping down on top of Sekai – with Sekai's own muffled "mmph", seeing as Kotonoha probably smothered her with her breasts – with a moan. I follow suit and drop down next to them. After a short moment Katsura-san rolls off Saionji to lie on her other side.

We lie like this for a few more minutes, just panting and looking at each other as we idly cuddle, feeling the warmth of our bodies. "...holy shit... that was amazing." Sekai croaks out with a giggle. I chuckle with her and Kotonoha joins in with her own laugh right after me. She's definitely right, that was something.

It feels like something grew between us three. I don't think we're lovers, just good friends... but such intimate acts sure bring people closer. We've got something precious going on.

* * *

 **Took me some time, but here it is. c:**


	4. Otome

...how did we end up like this?

You know, if anybody told me I would be stuck with a girl in a tight gym locker and we'd have a great view of another pair of students going at it like rabbits, I would probably just give them an incredulous glare and walked away. Double points if the girl in question shoved me into the locker in the first place.

...and that's exactly what happened yesterday morning. The girl was Katou Otome, my classmate. The rabbits were Kanroji Nanami and Kasanoin Kyouichi and among all this was me, Ikeyama Tsuyoshi.

* * *

I should start from the beginning.

Katou Otome is a growing star of our basketball team. She asked me earlier if I'd be up for watching the team practice. They had a big match against a neighboring city's school's team in a few days and everybody was getting rather fired up about this.

I had nothing better to do, so I figured I might as well go over and see how good she is. And boy, let me tell you that "good" doesn't do her justice. Neither of them, really. Between Kanroji, Ashikaga-senpai and the others however, I had obviously the most interest in Otome. She's my classmate, she was the one who invited me and, well... subjectively speaking, I think she was just the best among them. The way she dribbled people without any trouble, how her feet squeaked on the floor as she sped through the court to throw a three-pointer or an occassional jump to slam dunk the ball through the hoop...

It seemed that there wasn't much of an audience. I spotted Kasanoin-senpai and gave him a wave, but otherwise there weren't any people I would recognize, just a few curious souls who had a lot of time and nothing better to do. The bitch trio was absent. You'd think they'd be cheerleadering by the court.

The match's slowly coming to a close. Katou's team has one less point than Ashikaga-senpai's. Looks like it's gonna be one of those games where one last throw decides the outcome of a match. Ten seconds left on the clock. Kanroji grabs a ball and speeds off towards the other hoop, surprisingly fast for someone so tall. She passes to another senpai who outdribbles Ashikaga-senpai and passes to Otome. Five seconds left. There's still two people left to dribble with... she has to score a three-pointer. I can see it how she focuses before throwing the ball. It flies in without so much as touching the hoop. Score.

The match is over. Ashikaga-senpai is still looking at the hoop in complete disbelief before shaking her head and going over with the rest of her team to congratulate her. As for Katou's team, well, there's a lot of hugs and cheers for her stunt. With that kind of form, they should be able to take a win in their match, no sweat.

* * *

I lingered about in the school, since Otome wanted me to wait for her. I guess she just wanted to talk. No problem with me. She was a dear friend, after all.

I've found her in the changing room, just tying up the last of her sneakers. The practice session was on Saturday and thus there was no need to bring with her a school uniform, so instead she went for something lighter to accommodate for today's heat. Frankly, seeing her expose some body feels a little strange. Not really sure why, just... hm. Still, her cropped top brings a lot of attention to her toned, bare belly. She's also wearing denim shorts, longer than the usual deal I see on the streets at this time of year.

Why are you staring, Ikeyama? Stop being a creep.

"Oh hey, Ikeyama." She greets me with a casual wave, finishing up the tying and standing up with a smile. "Liked the match?"

"Was incredible, yeah." I reply truthfully. "You gals are all in great shape."

"Thanks. I know Sakakino's not meaning much when it comes down to school league basketball, but we gotta try our hardest, am I right?" She muses as she stretches a little, giving me a nice sight of her belly again. Ugh. At least I'm not looking at her chest. "Getting out there to a big league would be amazing."

"Uh, anyway... you said you wanted me to stay around until you're ready. Something on your mind, Katou?" Her expression turns briefly wistful for a moment before she shakes her head.

"Well, it's nothing. We can talk about it once we're out." Something about her tone of voice doesn't really convince me.

"You sure? You seem a little... uh, unsure." Way to be good with words, Ikeyama. Otome shakes her head.

"I mean, I'd rather not bump into a janitor. It's already late and he's really cranky about overstaying their welcome." Yeah, that guy is something else entirely. Even though she's here as part of her school activities, he would still give her an earful, let alone me who's just here as a guest.

And then, speak of the devil... there's a male voice coming from nearby. And it's rather loud... shit.

"...Ikeyama, we need to bail." She announces quietly, her face gradually losing its color.

"There's nowhere to. It's either bumping into him or going onto the hall." I point out as the steps and the voices... voices? Well, they surely get closer.

"Shit..." Yeah, I don't think we need any trouble at the moment. But where to go if not right at the janitor? My eyes dart about the changing room in search of some clue... and then it comes, albeit in a way that I don't think either of us will like.

"We can fit into that locker." Otome looks at me incredulously, but before she can voice an objection I already grab her hand and shuffle us both in.

"Ikeyama, wh-" And then locker's door closes. We're not trapped in; as far as I'm concerned, we will just need to push it open. It keeps us away from any curious sights, at the very least. Once the janitor passes by we can just sneak out.

Still, it's pretty fucking uncomfortable. We're just barely fitting in. A single person could conceivably stay here fairly comfortably, but even with us being fairly short it just doesn't work.

"W-where are your touching, Ikeyama?" Otome hisses. Shit, out of all this I accidentally groped her rear. Wrapping them around her in a sort of hug is probably better. She's still tense though. Can't say I blame her, considering that we're very close.

"S-sorry. Here's hoping he'll pass through quickly..." I mutter, standing a little on my toes to rest my chin on her shoulder. Never have I cursed the fact that I'm so short as strongly as now. Still, it was just a moment of awkwardness between us and then we would just make it out of the locker.

...except that's not what happened.

"...is that Kanroji?" Otome whispers. I can't see her face, but the way she says it makes me think we're about to witness something really nasty... or really lewd. The latter is true. Katou gasps quietly as I catch a glimpse of Kasanoin pushing Nanami up against a locker on the other side of the dressing room and kissing her. That's a pretty fucking hot kiss, judging by how loud their tongues are and how many moans the tall peer of us makes. I can make out her eyes, screwed shut from pleasure.

"...holy shit, are they going to...?" If they do, we can't really leave that locker for a while and given just what they're doing, it will get even more uncomfortable _fast_. Biology's betraying me already... I can feel myself press more against my pants and, probably, Katou feels that too.

She's silent however save for her quickened breathing: she's got a hand on her mouth as we watch. Nanami's on her knees, her profile clear for us to see as she undoes Kasanoin's pants with a blush all over her face. She looks hungry. His thing pops out and Katou gasps again as Kanroji starts lavishing her boyfriend with attention and lust, licking at his manhood as if it was a popsicle.

This... is really uncomfortable to watch. Between the lewd sounds, Otome's quickened breathing and my growing erection, this locker certainly got a lot more smaller. At the same time, I don't think either of us can pry eyes off Nanami worshipping her boyfriend's penis with all this lewd slurping and sucking. I can feel Katou's hand on mine, gripping at the fingers lightly, the same way one would grip a stress ball. I'm trying not to dig my nails into her belly from all this, honestly.

"Hey, Nanami... do it with your breasts, too..." Kasanoin orders her in that usual suave tone of his. The tall girl pulls up her shirt, baring her black bra and then undoes it while still sucking away at his meat.

"...oh wow, she's big..." Katou's remark seems oddly hilarious to me for some reason. True, she's not the biggest bust on the block, but hey, it's not the size that counts. Look at me for one example. Still, it doesn't seem like they're here just for a quickie; Nanami's breasts envelop her boyfriend's manhood and move up and down, up and down. She goes a bit further and goes back to suck the tip with her chest still tightly around the penis.

Otome's grip gets a little tighter as Kasanoin finally moves Nanami off her knees for a heated kiss, then lets her lie down on one of the benches as he gets down on his knees and slowly hooks off her shorts. The way Kanroji is resting, she could very well see us if she looks this way. Katou's body is shivering slightly as I hug her a little tighter. Are... my fingers on the button of her shorts? Did she lead them there or is it me reaching where I really shouldn't...?

Kanroji starts moaning as Kasanoin undoubtedly goes to town on her, head buried between her legs. This really must feel good for her. She's definitely not the type I would peg as submissive or even that meek... and yet, her boyfriend easily turns her into putty.

The button pops off as Otome's breathing stops for a second and then resumes as she strains a little to look at me, panting and red in the face even in the darkness of this locker. "Ike... Ikeyama... I..." She stammers before looking back at the spectacle, her hand leading mine down her shorts. I can feel the hem of her panties before she leads me further to feel what's underneath them. A little wet already... shit, this isn't good. Those two are not even remotely finished... but at the same time a thought rings in my head that this is okay, in a sense. Fucking arousal, coming right out of the blue...

Our hands intertwine as we rub together at Otome's panties. Her breath is shallow and quick as her other hand reaches behind to wedge into the tiny space between my crotch and her rear, feeling at the former. I, in return, nibble lightly at her shoulder to silence any groans coming my way as my hand goes up to gently rest upon her lips to keep her silent. I can't believe we're in such a bizarre sequence to begin with, and then there's another pair fucking like rabbits separated only by locker's door.

A tiny moan escapes through her lips, but it's muffled both by my hand and by Nanami's louder, lewder ones. "Senpaiiii~" She calls out and arches her back upwards. "I need your d-dick...!"

"Such an impatient girl..." Kasanoin chuckles as he stands up and gently pulls her up into another kiss as they... start approaching our locker. Shit... But no, seems we haven't been found; Nanami just leans forward and rests her hands on our locker's door, shaking her rear at her boyfriend. He's gripping her hips and getting ready to thrust in, but I'm frankly having more important problems to worry about.

One: Katou fished my thing out of my pants and was now stroking it slowly. Two: her other hand led mine under her panties so I could feel at her wetness and holy shit, was she wet. Third...

She and Kanroji were having eye-contact.

Kasanoin seems unaware of that, at least, as he shuffles inside his girlfriend, accompanied by her loud, lewd moan. I guess the sensation is even better for her, but she might just be moaning louder than usually to cover for us. Given that Katou is shaking like a leaf from the moment we started touching her bare, I can see why. Her fingers are digging into her insides and dragging mine with hers, ripping moans out of her throat.

On the other side of the locker, Nanami and Kasanoin's hips are slapping so loudly you'd think no moans were required to hide our presence here. There's no teasing here; it's just a quick and rough road to the finish line. Otome's squeezing at my penis a little harder as our fingers explore her sex with more enthusiasm. Her voice gets more pronounced as well, even in spite of the hand muffling her moans and squeals. She's calling out my name by now and that gets me both further aroused and terrified. Shit, she starts sucking on my fingers. K-Katou, when the fuck did you get so kinky?!

Eventually, Kanroji's climax comes with a thundering moan as she shakes against Kasanoin, panting and calling out to him, her voice weak but satisfied. Please, Otome, try staying quiet a little bit longer... just a few more minutes. Nanami seems to understand the problem as she slowly, like a fed panther, arches back to her boyfriend for a slow, lazy kiss. "Mm... I want seconds at your place, senpai..." She purrs as the eye-contact is lost. The two whisper to each other quietly as I'm trying my hardest to stop Otome's fingers from digging deeper into herself.

They left. They finally left, but I'm not opening the door until after few more seconds of waiting. They seem like hours, dragging on and on... and then we spill out of the locker, panting, blushing and exposed, just lying on the floor next to each other. God... I feel so confused, so hot...

I can feel Otome stirring next to me, moaning softly. "Tsuyoshi..." There's pleading to her voice. She wants me to follow-up on what we were doing. I turn over to her and our lips find each other as we just kiss right on the floor, confused and dazed among our arousal. She gropes at my shirt roughly, moaning into my mouth as she scoots closer and we press at each other's bodies. I tug her shorts down just enough to bare her panties and then do the same with her undies, just enough to bare her sopping wet sex. She moans again, louder, as we break the kiss. Neither of us has any proper experience when it comes down to lovemaking, that much is certain. We're literally sprawled on the floor, red and sweaty, barely even undressed.

Somehow this makes it even more urgent, more passionate. I don't know if it's just lust, but God, I want her so badly. "Otome... can I?" I need to make sure still. She gives me a terse nod. It feels like she might have a heart attack at any moment now, that's how quick and short her breath is. Shit, I feel like I might have one at this point.

I press at her pussy, then slowly shuffle in, trying to ignore the feeling of her squeezing me so tightly, so hotly. Otome yelps in pain and clutches me tightly to wait for the pleasure to set in. Some blood comes out... that must be her hymen. She starts moaning a moment after and I know it's my cue to start thrusting.

It's hard to do so, given how tight she is, but I manage and I manage to keep the pace she likes; a moderate one, slowly increasing in power and speed as we rut on the floor, kissing at each other's faces in complete sexual amok. She moans again and again, pulling me close for another kiss, all limbs wrapped desperately around me. The sweat, the arousal, all this is really getting to me... and I can tell it's getting to her as well.

We're finished in a few more moments. She goes first, squealing from pleasure as her juices coat my rod. Shit... I can't cum inside, but I can't cum outside either; she's fully clothed. "M-my mouth..." She moans out as I pull out and heed her request, moving my thing to touch her lips. She swallows the tip and starts bobbing her head on it, eyes closed. It doesn't take much for her to pop me. With a groan I shot the seed into her throat, causing Otome to gag and choke a little. She swallows everything however, to a drop, letting go off my thing with a pop.

"...it's a bit bitter..." She murmurs before wiping her lips with a finger and sitting up, as if she was coming to senses. "...Tsuyoshi, did we just...?"

"...yeah." I sit up with her, watching my length soften slowly. "...I think we did." There's a long pregnant silence between us as we come to terms with what happened.

"...was... that your first time?" She asks me shyly. I nod without a word, just... swallowing the notion. You don't normally have sex with a friend unless you wish for something more, right? And yet, as we come to terms, the notion of all this being a casual – if unusual – thing seems to come over us. "Same..." Again, the silence is so thick you could cut it with a knife.

What else is there to say?

"...I guess that's one position of "things to do" off the list." I try to sound cheerful. It seems I manage to get a giggle out of her as she scoots close and bestows a kiss upon my lips.

"Yeah. I guess so." She looks as if she's considering something. "...wanna... come over at my place?"

"...are your parents or Karen home?" She shakes her head and, much to my embarrassment, I can feel my penis rising already. "...I'm game then."

* * *

We started going at it in the doorway.

Otome's place isn't far from school, but the walk there was excruciatingly difficult with both of us straining to appear like normal, non-horny people that aren't in heat. I'm pretty sure her nails pierced the skin on my hand from all the squeezing and digging. I haven't checked or even felt it.

I didn't get it, and I don't think Otome did either. After the first bit in the locker room we felt for a moment that we're satisfied, but the arousal washed over us again in just a moment. On our way to her home we only stopped by a rubber dispenser for a few pieces. Thank God there was no one there or both of us would combust on the spot.

The moment she locks the door from the inside is the moment where I push her against the wall, stealing her breath in a hot, sloppy kiss. Otome lets me take charge with a lewd moan, surrendering herself to my tongue as we dance together. We need a bed, right now, but at the same time I can't imagine stopping pleasuring her while we go there. Thus...

Gently, I pick her up. She makes a small yelp, but wraps her legs and arms around me almost immediately, catching up on what I plan to do. We keep kissing as I slowly traverse the distance to her room, one step at a time. Midway through the staircase upstairs her shorts's button is popped off, followed by lifting her top up to bare her sports bra. I didn't get to do that at school, so now is a good time to make up for this. Looks like it's one of those you just pull up and down, too and I don't hesitate to bare her breasts as we kiss. They're not too big, but not too small either and frankly, I'd rather be able to have them resting comfortably in my hands than spilling out.

I deposit her on the bed once we get there and her shorts come flying off. "Hey... I want to see you naked too..." She grumbles as her legs hook me close and pull to her bared chest. She's pretty strong, alright. Before I can voice myself my shirt is already gone and her lips find their opportunity to mercilessly tease me with kisses and nips. We didn't even take our shoes off at the entrance. Yeesh, all this arousal isn't too good for us or, on the contrary, is way too good.

The fact is, Otome's teasing lips and teasing hands are oh so good. It feels kind of silly to admit, but the way she's kissing and licking all over my chest is really something else. She's even going as far as to pull at my own nipples with her teeth, not too strongly, but still. I'm trying my hardest to not fall behind and pay right back with my hand rubbing at her wet panties, but she one-ups me again: with a triumphant smirk, her feet push my pants down and my undies follow suit in another swift motion.

She pushes me down on the bed and hastily takes her sneakers off, then shuffles close as her feet wrap around my thing – standing straight at attention from all this arousal – and start rubbing it. This is weird, but the good kind of weird, honestly. The way her socks and feet feel on it...

"You're so into it, you kinky bastard..." Otome's low purr brings me back to consciousness as she looks at me, amused. Her feet keep rubbing up and down, up and down as she idly rubs herself through her panties. That won't do. I want to make her feel good as well.

"H-hey..." I manage to croak out through my groaning. "...s-sit on my face?" She tilts her head for a moment, but quickly gets my plan and smirks in agreement before shuffling closer and seating herself on me as her feet go back to pleasuring me. This time however, I can pay her right back. Gently, I tug aside the cloth of her panties and dig right in, feeling her wetness with my lips and tongue. That gets a reaction out of her almost immediately as she shudders on top of me, moaning softly. She presses a little more on me in return as her feet move all over my penis, from the base to the tip.

She's right, I am so into it. I am so into every inch of her body, her taste, her sweat, her arousal. I am so into exploring every bit of her pussy just like she's into rubbing me with her feet. Her moans are a music to my ears and honestly, I don't know if it's just arousal or is it some more primal lust we're running here.

"Oh G-god... so good..." She moans, shivering on top of me from all the sensations. I grab her hips firmly and move her around a little, causing her to moan again, louder. "Ngh... f-feels amazing..."

I know what's gonna feel even better. Slowly, I let her go – much to her whining displeasure – and turn around, climbing onto my knees and putting her on all fours, rubbing up against her wetness. She knows what's coming and her whining cuts silent, replaced by quickened breathing.

We make an eyecontact and she smiles, giving me a nod; a go-ahead to make love to her. Quivering, I slowly insert myself into her, causing her to moan lewdly. She squeezes just as wonderfully as she squeezed me at school, warm and inviting. "F-fuck me hard..." She begs, bunching the sheets under her hands. So I guess we're not doing the slow and gentle.

Honestly, we're both too gone to do that. I heed her request and begin pounding away, causing her to moan and groan, squirming on the bed as I grip her hips to better slam my manhood into her, time and again, time and again. At some point I slap her ass, hard, and she rewards me with a moan lewder than all moans before. I can hear my name called out frantically, desperately, like she needs the very air I breathe. We forgot of everything but ourselves; that we bought those condoms so I could actually safely cum inside of her; that her parents or Karen might come home at any moment now.

We're just a dog and its bitch, rutting madly against each other all the way to the climax.

I'm the first to go this time, roaring as I grip her hips tightly and unload everything into her tightness, causing her to scream into the sheets as she follows a moment after. I can feel her juices coating my thing all the way up to the base. She mewls something incoherent as I slowly, painfully part with her, then plop down next to her, completely exhausted.

"Tshuyoshi..." She moans, falling into my embrace as we snuggle, tired, sweaty and basking in the afterglow. With time the clarity of mind will come back and we might yet come to regret what happened here – especially considering that we didn't use any protection – but now... now just let us rest.

I think we need some rest.


	5. Chapter 5 Special: Genderbent Voyeur

**To kill two birds with one stone, I've figured I can write this little AU tidbit. Here you go, Shiranai Atsune, I hope you can enjoy your request with a little twist put into it~**

* * *

Were you ever under an impression that everybody, to a man, is completely crazy and you're the sole sane person? Were you under an impression that you're that gal who is completely sober on a liquor-heavy party and she just sits awkwardly as others make out with boys? Or girls? Or boys with boys or, if they're drunk enough, with pieces of furnishing?

Yup, that's me. My name is Ikeyama Tsuyu and I'm that one sane person amidst the crazies. Well, maybe not crazies. "Hormonally imbalanced" would be a better description. Everybody – and I mean everybody – has someone in this stupid school but me, and I stumble into people boinking like bunnies way too often for my own comfort.

Perhaps I just attract these people like a magnet, but it's just... sometimes it's a little overbearing. All I want is to hang out with folks, have a good time, not necessarily with any of them touching down my skirt. I guess people are just more wary of me than they would be of, say, Sawanaga or Ashikaga-san.

And then there's Itou Maki. Goodness, Itou. She's attractive as far as Sakakino's woman-starved school feels and she gets along with guys quite swimmingly, so she naturally attracts a large selection of suitors. She hasn't gotten a proper boyfriend yet, but it's common knowledge that... uh, she's got an appetite. Put simply, if you threw a stone into her class, there's a good chance it would hit a guy who had his first time with her. Nobody's throwing fits about it, fortunately.

Well... almost nobody. There's this guy in my class, Katsura Kazuhiro. He's a real sweetheart; intelligent, kind and helpful, strikingly handsome, but also awfully passive and meek, especially in face of the bullying he gets from that trio of fucks all the time. I haven't figured out why they're bullying him either. Is it about the fact that he comes from a rich family? Or perhaps the fact that he is, in fact, a model student and unlike them he has a real chance at striking big in the future?

Anyway, Katsura-kun and Itou had a brief fling, dated a little, but then she decided this is not for her in the end and parted ways with him. To her credit she didn't just ordinarily ditch him, but he still took it pretty badly. Took me and Osamu-kun a while to get him back to full speed. It was pretty clear that poor guillible Katsura-kun thought this is a real thing. Of course, that only added more oil to the bullies' fire. They've started spreading news as if Kazuhiro was this two-timing lech who just dumps girls when he's bored of them, but I've managed – together with Sensui – to debunk this bit by bit.

I mean, nobody fell for it. Maybe if Katsura-kun was a girl and they instead accused him of being a slut or something of that sort could that plot work, but this? Anyway, Itou introduced Kazuhiro to her best friend, one Saionji Shinji. He's a laid-back character; always the type to joke, tease and provide entertainment. He and Itou work together almost perfectly. Frankly, if there was anyone to choose as her boyfriend, it would be Saionji-kun. At the very least, he was Itou's preferred sexbuddy.

The year's going okay, so far, though there's going to be a big party in a few days; turns out that our school has some sort of anniversary in early December, so we're going to have some festivities before Christmas. Put on your nicest dress or your nicest suit and enjoy a dance-off, snacks and the company of schoolmates.

Well, here's hoping that nothing will happen. Knowing Itou someone is going to get it. I guess I'm happy she's not into girls, though no doubt there will be plenty of opportunities for her to snatch someone off-side for a moment or two.

Maybe I'm thinking too much about it. I know Satoshi-kun wanted to invite me for a date. I might yet humor him; he's okay and one adorable guy. Barely taller than me too, and I'm a really short girl, all things considering. Plus, as far as I know, he's got his head on his shoulders and doesn't think with his dick.

* * *

With Satoshi as my date, we made our way to the school. It's a chilly December evening and I can't help but shiver a little in my festive garb. I'm not the type of girl to have a selection of fancy clothing, so I've just put together a buttoned-up shirt with a little tie and a knee-length skirt with body-colored tights; add a pair of ankle-high boots with only the lowest, most symbolic of heels and I guess it looks good enough? I still feel a little silly; skirts and dresses aren't my thing. I've already managed to get around the usual dressing code by wearing pants from a male uniform, so this goes double for me.

Satoshi's in a fairly standard suit, but it does make him look that much cuter. We got to school a little later than planned, so there's already quite a few people enjoying a Saturday evening... including Itou and Katou-kun, seemingly just returning from one of the corridors. She's stepping happily, her blood red heels clicking on the floor – how did she get to the school without breaking a leg in these is beyond me – as she shows up in her... really short red dress. It has a lacy top, giving us a good enough window on her cleavage and the end of it is just barely enough to not bare her panties.

Katou-kun's trying his best to appear half as presentable, but his disheveled hair and an askew tie give away what happened, as if a giant blush didn't. "Hey there, guys." He greets me and Satoshi-kun. Itou just smiles at us and does a little curtsy.

"What, have you been running somewhere?" I grin at Katou-kun to try and get his mind off the fact that likely a moment ago he had a really mindblowing experience. He seems to appreciate the effort.

"You could say that." Nobody's fooled, but that little game of pretend does seem to help killing his embarrassment. I... really don't like how Itou's looking at Satoshi-kun now. That's the kind of stare that a predator gets when prey is in its sights. He's not folding easily under her temptation, at least. As said, if there's anyone to resist her, that's probably gonna be Kiyoura Satoshi.

* * *

The party's pretty fun, I gotta admit.

Seems that most of the school has come, even including some alumni. It's a little crowded, but nobody minds; most people are focused on dancing and swaying together, various fancy creations all over the place.

I've made it a point to keep Satoshi-kun around me or at least in my line of sight just in case Itou felt like doing something improper. So far this doesn't seem to be the case so either he has other targets in sight or I'm doing that good of a job. We danced a little, traded jokes, watched Sawanaga make a fool of herself again... the usual stuff.

…where is Itou? She's not around. Did she take another customer for a ride? Well, it's not really my business. I'm perfectly happy to just enjoy the evening...

But at the same time I can't find neither Katsura-kun nor Saionji anywhere in the crowd...

I guess I wouldn't put it past Itou to have multiple playmates at once, but... she's aware that Kazuhiro should... really not be a part of it? That she convinced him to do the deed is an achievement in itself really, considering how much of a prude that boy is.

...maybe I'm overthinking this. Maybe he just excused himself to the bathroom for a moment. Saionji or even Itou could do the same. Maybe nothing is happening at the time... and yet I can't get the feeling nagging at my head. Why... am I thinking about this in the first place? I guess I'm worried about Kazuhiro. He's not the stablest guy I've seen. He's looking for love, not for a sex friend. He did have a moment where he punched one of the fucks from that trio of bad apples. The way he looked around afterwards seemed to indicate he wasn't fully in control.

"Tsuyu?" Satoshi's voice snaps me out of this bizarre train of thought, bless his soul, but the nagging feeling remains still. I give my date a brief confused look, then shake my head a little and look at him again, more focused.

"Satoshi, do you mind taking a walk with me?"

* * *

Somebody hold me, because I'm about to do a really stupid thing; stupid thing being naturally looking for that red-dressed party girl. The worse thing is, I've inducted Satoshi-kun into this little escapade.

I've decided to explain the whole thing to him right away. Judging by the way his face shifted from apprehensive to embarrassed into "I don't want to be here"... ugh. I shouldn't be dragging him into this hot mess. "So yeah. That's why I'm out to look for them."

"That's... that's a story." No kidding. He couldn't have been redder if he tried to. Me neither, really. "And, uh, you think Katsura-kun can do something bad?"

"I hope not, but..." Lewdness of the situation aside, there is the pressing matter of Itou doing something as stupid as playing with Kazuhiro's feelings again. I don't even think she does it on purpose which, frankly, is even worse. "I mean, nobody said they're out there doing something. I'm just worried, is all."

"Which is why we're looking around for them." Satoshi nods, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. I nod back.

"Man, this is an awkward situation... a-anyway, if I were a promiscuous party girl with two boys to prey on, where would I hide?"

"You're making this more awkward, you know." He blushes again, his eyes escaping away from mine.

"Er, sorry. Let's just go looking."

And soon enough we do end up finding them. Normally, for some reason, Maki preferred to venture on a rooftop, but this wasn't just December, it was December in heels. Thus, they – or she, it's hard to say – decided to occupy one of the empty classrooms. No idea how they've got the keys; maybe the janitor forgot to close it. Or maybe she sucked him off for the keyring or something, like she's sucking these two off now.

Not both at the same time, of course. She's taking turns. On her left side is the object of my search, Katsura Kazuhiro, red as a beet and struggling to breathe as she attends to him with the typical playful whimsy of hers, her hand daintily wrapped around his mighty impressive tool. It doesn't even look like it's fully erect.

On the right side stands Saionji Shinji, comfortably reclining against one of the desks. His member is in Itou's mouth and she strokes what she can't reach with her lips. As for Itou herself, she's crouching between them, letting the scandalized two of us see her panties – a tiny red thong – as she plays with their newest prey. Still has her heels on, too, that's frankly a little impressive.

...wait, why am I admiring this? This is exactly what I wanted to stop! Before I can rush in and give that red-dressed floozy a piece of my mind, Satoshi-kun grabs my arm and shakes head resolutely. "You can't." He whispers, straining to sound authoritative and not be too loud at the same time to not give us away. "You'll startle Katsura-kun." ...yeah, "startle" is a good word. Then again, I just... can't bear myself to watch this helplessly for so long, seeing as Itou's only getting started.

Best we can do for now is to perch ourselves to have a good look and to hear them. Well, maybe just hear them, though even that will probably get me uncomfortable. Now that I look at Satoshi, he looks like he's about to have a panic attack himself, the way he breathes shallowly and went from beet red to ghastly pale. I offer him my hand in a whim of a moment to calm him down and somehow he ends up on my lap instead as we clutch at each other in this sudden hug.

This is awkward. Between Kazuhiro's panting, Shinji's occassional grunts and Satoshi on my lap, this all got much lewder. "Maki... M-maki-chan..." Katsura-kun croaks out in a voice tied between embarassment, arousal and strain. How long has she been here with them? Itou's lips leave Shinji and go over to the second of her catches, wrapping around him and slowly moving forward as Kazuhiro groaned in pleasure.

There doesn't seem to be any animosity here; Kazuhiro and Shinji aren't giving themselves threatening glares. It's all very... natural. Trying not to get distracted with Satoshi on my lap is a feat, but I can make out the details that... they're not competing or rivals. Somehow, Itou managed to get Katsura-kun warmed up to the idea and not just that, but include Saionji in the equation as well.

Itou leaves Saionji's manhood to attend fully to Kazuhiro's, sucking on it and stroking what she cannot reach with her mouth. Her other hand sneaks to her panties and dips underneath them, adding a couple of moans to her service as she bobs her head back and forth. Satoshi here makes a little squeak, going redder and redder. Ugh, stop squirming, you're making this even more uncomfortable.

"She's good, isn't she?" Though I'm not looking at the moment, a little busy with adjusting my partner in crime, I can hear Shinji approaching Katsura-kun. He's standing by him now, idly petting Itou as she sucks off the other of her prizes. Kazuhiro replies with a short moan, but that gets cuts off as Saionji grabs his chin and... kisses him? Holy shit. He's kissing him, tongue and all! Even stranger, Katsura-kun seems to... enjoy it? Maybe it's just Itou on his thing, but he eases into the kiss suspiciously quickly.

Fuck. I'm getting too invested into the show for my own good, and then there's Satoshi squirming on my lap, red in the face and completely embarrassed. "Get off..." I mouth at him silently and he complies with an equally silent squeak as we manage to gather some of our bearings, just in time to see Itou standing up and shoving her tongue in Katsura-kun's mouth just after Saionji finished shoving his. Speaking of Shinji, he wastes no time yanking Maki's panties off, rubbing at her womanhood with his fingers while she and Kazuhiro kiss, causing her to moan happily.

"We don't have much time, Kaz-chan..." She pants once they break the kiss. "People are gonna talk about you and Shinji... ah...!" Speak of the devil, Saionji must have found a weak spot; Itou's legs are shaking as if she were about to collapse. "I wanna make love t-to you..."

"M-me too..." Kazuhiro replies meekly, kissing her again and again. His dick – it looks massive – is rubbing up against her sex and is ready to slip in any moment now.

"Hey, and where's lil' ol' me going to go?" Shinji teases the two with a chuckle. Katsura-kun blushes in embarrasment while Saionji tilts Itou's head to steal a kiss. "I don't wanna just watch. Even if it's hot." Satoshi's definitely uncomfortable, hugging me with one hand and squirming around. That hand's going places too, though he knows I would probably punch him if he touched anywhere forbidden, stealth be damned.

This whole venture was supposed to put me at ease and instead I'm squirming and rubbing my legs together. "I... I n-need to... um..." Satoshi mumbles, tugging on his pants and hiding his crotch. After a tense moment of hating myself I give him a nod; a go-ahead to... do his stuff. He undoes his pants awkwardly and his member comes out, that he wastes no time with stroking, panting.

"Keep it quiet..." I groan at him, resisting an urge to mirror his movements and attend to myself. There is some development out there; looks like Shinji will be taking Itou's ass. They're holding her between themselves, their dicks threatening to get into her holes any moment now.

"E-ehehe... I'm not sure if I c-can take both..." Itou giggles nervously, but it seems like she definitely enjoys the idea. She's holding onto Katsura-kun and for a moment nothing happens. Then, they start pushing in. "O-oooohhhh... oh fuck... a-ah, t-that f-feels...!" Her voice is straining. They're having trouble moving in fully, too; Shinji can barely move past the tip. Katsura-kun has more luck, or maybe it's just easier to move there or—

Uh, I think I'm getting ahead of myself... "A-are you okay...?" Satoshi squeaks quietly. I have one hand on my chest and the other near my crotch. Shit. I need to stop thinking about how they're going to pound her mercilessly, two dicks moving in at the same time... shit! Snap out of it... Itou is moaning a few meters back there in the classroom, and then there's also Satoshi with his dick out... it's all really bothersome.

They're doubleteaming her like they were always able to do that without a difficulty. While her face seems to indicate she's having trouble taking it in, they are moving seamlessly, not too fast, but fast enough to leave her struggling to breathe. Katsura-kun takes even more of her breath away as they kiss. She's moaning into his mouth, and it's clear she's enjoying herself. Fuck... my head feels light, too. I gotta... resist...

"Tsuyu-san...?" Satoshi's voice snaps me out of the funk. I'm barely holding it in, for shame, hands resting on my thighs and digging nails into them to keep them from moving. He's so uncomfortably close, and Itou's moaning next door does little to calm me. His dick is out and i-it's throbbing and oh God, what am I thinking...!

"Imfine" I reply hastily, barely biting my tongue not to make it much louder and give away our position. "Justshutupforamoment, o-okay...?" He squeaks silently and nods, slowly shuffling away from me to give us both some breathing room. In the classroom, there are only Itou's lewd, satisfied moans and the wet slapping of the boys' crotches against her holes. They haven't changed their positions from what I can see; she receives kisses from each of them now and then though.

I'm wet, I'm so desperately wet under all of my underwear... I d-don't think I can h-hold on through this entire show, but... my legs won't listen to me. If I try to get up, I will just topple back on the floor and give us away. It's really embarrassing, put lightly. Satoshi there is going at it too, his tool in full view for me to see. Our eyes meet every few seconds as we squirm and shudder, and each of these eyecontacts is turning my mind into mush.

"Kat...s-sura-kun!" Itou's lewd cry reaches our ears and something within both of us snaps. Satoshi, my partner in crime, is again upon me, his lips forcefully pressing against mine while I just take it, eyes wide open in shock and my restraint giving way to pleasure; my hand snakes down to my crotch and starts rubbing through the cloth while the other grabs his dick and squeezes it. "Shinjiiii~ Aa-ah, fuck...!" It's like watching a porn video while you go at it with your lover too.

He sneaks his tongue into my mouth and I can't resist him. I don't want to resist him. My whole body is aching for a release, for sweet bliss of his touch. His hand starts tugging my tights off, and I help him hastily, as hastily as I can. "F-fuck me harder...!" Itou is a screamer, but each time she goes off my thighs get so much wetter with my own arousal. Satoshi brings me back to him, his fingers gently rubbing up against my panties under my skirt. We both know they're completely soaked. He smiles softly and slips them past the cloth to rub my pussy directly. I let out an undignified squeak and take my revenge by stroking his dick faster, harder and faster. We kiss again, with the wet slapping of two dicks into Itou's holes as our background noise, maddening and captivating.

Itou is screaming again, but these sounds are coming to me through a blur of colors and emotions. Satoshi's touch and my own horniness are too much to bear. I can only barely hear her calling out that she's about to come. It doesn't matter. With Satoshi so close, with his dick so close to my sex, closing in, I honestly can't quite remember why I was here in the first place.

Itou lets out a scream of pure bliss as the boy in front of me starts pushing his manhood into me...

* * *

...and then I wake up with a gasp, body almost rigid and covered in sweat. What, how, where, when...?

...was that a dream? It all seemed so vivid and real... a-as my panties can attest to. Ugh. Wet dreams like these can get wild, but this was just ridiculous! How am I supposed to look at them now?! I'll turn into a red sputtering mess if they so much as speak to me.

Okay, Ikeyama, get a fucking grip. This... happens sometimes, right? Everybody fantasizes about one's classmates now and then, r-right? I'm just digging myself deeper, aren't I? Okay, just... get off the bed, stretch, go deal with the itch and change panties. I'll figure out how to deal with my crippling shame tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **There you go. Took a while to update this one, but hey, I hope it's been worth the wait. :)**


	6. Sekai

This is, no doubt, the coldest winter to have ever graced Sakakino.

I'm seriously freezing my ass off in this cold. It's like... five Celsiuses minus? I have no idea, but there's ice everywhere, the snow hills are reaching my waist in some places and we had to pick Sawanaga quite a few times off the ground whenever he inevitably slipped.

Despite all that and despite the hoarfrost on my cheeks, I'm having fun. Everybody is; I don't think anybody in our company has goofed off in the snow for a long time, so an outing to do just that is always welcome. The main advocate of the idea was, of course, Saionji Sekai, my girlfriend and one hell of a mischievous creature.

Initially it began as just the two of us and Setsuna going off on a New Year adventure. The main idea was to go to the cinema and watch one of the silly movies they put up fresh after the end of the year, but as it turned out, the facility was unprepared for the cold. Blows, if you ask me. Unfortunately, there weren't many other options available for us other than climbing under a kotatsu in Kiyoura's place. That's when we stumbled upon Kuroda and Sawanaga. Seemed like they had the same idea, not that they were on a date or anything. The ringlets girl fervently denied that. I remember nobody in our trio being convinced.

A few phone calls later, we'd managed to grab a couple more people for our group: Katsura-san and Sensui – a fresh new pair of Sakakino freshmen – Katou and her lil' sister and Kanroji (this time without her boyfriend). After goofing about for a bit, our basketball team star suggested going to the ice rink and we all ended up there. As it turns out, nobody in our group can actually ice skate. The threat of breaking your tailbone is alleviated when you get to see others risk the exact same fate.

Otome herself took to it first, but that was not a surprise, really. Most of us managed to get the hang of it over time. Sekai is the last to do it and even then she's not faring too well. I slowly skate over to her. "Hey, girlfriend. Having trouble?"

"If I move my leg a little to the right, I will do a split and never sit again." She replies with a meep, holding onto the barrier. I can't laugh at her; she almost did a split earlier before and only a timely two-woman rescue team of Katous prevented her from that humiliation.

"C'mon, I'll keep you safe." I smile at her and she smiles back, a little uncertainly. I must not be looking too confident in my ability to prevent her from crashing, but she trusts me enough to let go of the barrier and hold my hands instead as we slowly move to the middle of the ice rink. There isn't that many people about – our group makes like half of the visitors – so as long as we don't try anything risky, we should be fine.

Sekai's wearing cute mittens adorned with pictures of bears. They offer a great deal of protection against cold, but it's hard to grab anything in them or grab _them_ in particular. Well, she's the one person whose fingers won't be frostbitten. "Just try not to wriggle too much." I instruct her as we slowly, ponderously move through the ice. Next to us Otome and Kotonoha dance together, moving effortlesly through the rink. These two have come a long way since they first met at the start of the year. I've got myself to thank for that, among other people.

"You guys having trouble?" Sawanaga's not as good at iceskating as he seems to think he is, but he still moves around with only moderate difficulty. Sekai pouts in response. "Well, don't let me keep you. I've got an ice rink to ride through." I honestly hope you drop down face-first into it, Mr. Slipped On Every Iced Floor Before.

"C'mon, eyes on me, Sekai." It's best she doesn't distract herself too much with third parties. Saionji heeds my request; her legs also stop wobbling a little bit. We move slowly, so she accomodates to the feeling. "Think you can try moving on your own for a bit?"

"Aw, but then you won't hold me, boyfriend." She replies with a coy smile. I can't help but chuckle. From the sound of it, Hikari just crashed right into Sawanaga several meters nearby.

"That's the whole point, dummy." Sekai blushes a little and looks down before she closes the distance, now within hugging reach. We stop for a moment to embrace each other, myself carefully balancing us two on the ice.

"I love you, Tsuyoshi." She mutters quietly into my chest, clearly getting comfortable despite the circumstances. Sounds like there's hell to be found for Sawanaga; Kuroda is not letting him hear the end of it. Karma does exist, after all.

"Love you too."

* * *

Our first time I remember being really, really awkward for both of us; we just stared at each other in her bed, in our undies, too embarrassed to make a move on another. Ever since then however, Sekai got more assertive and more creative. She usually initiates with teasing and brushes, then unzips my pants and swallows me whole.

More unfortunately, Saionji is also a risktaker. Sex on school grounds was frequent with her, especially on the rooftop. She usually made sure that nobody would walk on us... at first. I swear she and Setsuna engineer these situations. Far too many times post-coitus did we get organized just in time before somebody walked on us. Once she went as far as to blow me in the library right under the desk with nobody the wiser. I had to bite my hand to keep myself quiet.

She likes this; teasing me through the day until I can get my revenge and make her lose her mind in return once we can truly go at it. It's also cathartic to pound her until she gives in with one of those lewd moans as revenge for her touches and kisses over the day. We've discussed this a couple of times and seemed to come to an understanding; she would never try something like that blowjob in the library again. That's what she said.

Then she blew me at Kiyoura's place, under a kotatsu, with Kiyoura right next to us.

* * *

Setsuna's mom was out for the New Year break, visiting some relatives in Kyoto. That left Setsuna herself to take care of things in her absence. It also gave her an opportunity to have us over in this sleepover. Others came and went, but me and Sekai were the two constants at Kiyoura household during that time.

We spent the evening past the ice rink bundled up in the kotatsu, savoring the warmth. Sekai looks more than happy to discard her jacket and dive right under it, sighing in pleasure. Me and Setsuna join her shortly and for a moment it feels just dreamy. None of us say a word, just relaxing under the wave of warmth.

"Wanna do something?" Saionji finally inquires, lazily raising her head.

"I dunno. Is comfy under the kotatsu." I mutter back, not really bothering with raising my head myself. Setsuna offers no response; looks like she'd fallen asleep. She's small enough to fit most of herself underneath, so she must be pretty comfortable. I'm kinda envious.

"C'mon, Secchan, don't be like that." Sekai pouts, trying to reach her with her hand only to stop short of actually touching her. "Unnf... she has a TV remote too..."

"I'm not getting up from under that kotatsu." I reply with a grunt, content to for once in my life be a lazy bun and not move a muscle. Though we're not having eyecontact, I can just feel Sekai pouting some more. "Any other ideas?"

"Could suck your dick." My girlfriend replies in the most casual tone I could think of. It takes me a while to register what she said, but even then there isn't much embarrasment this time around. She would have to be crazy to do that with Setsuna literally next to us.

"Yeah, good luck with that." I murmur back, only the faintest red on my cheeks. This kind of casuallly vulgar dialogue is nothing new between us; she likes to tease me with words as much as she does with her actions, sometimes even with others around. As said, a risktaker.

For a moment nothing happens. I don't even register the rustle in the kotatsu, assuming it's either of the ladies shuffling about to get more comfortable.

Then I hear the unmistakable sound of an opening zipper and an alarm clock in my head brings me back to life. I raise my head sharply; Saionji is not sitting on the other side of the kotatsu. She is, in fact, under it and pulling my manhood out of my boxers. I bite down my lip to keep myself from groaning. "W-what are you thinking, you idiot...?" I chastise her with a sharp breath. I can't see her from this angle, but I can hear her giggling, muffled by the cloth surrounding the kotatsu. Her slender hand wraps around my thing and starts stroking, quickly bringing me right to the full mast. She's got a magic touch.

"Challenge accepted~" She giggles again before flicking at my penis with her velvety tongue, causing me to shudder. Are you out of your fucking mind, Sekai? What do you think happens when Setsuna wakes up and sees all this?

Her lips wrap around my tip and my train of thoughts goes to hell. Her mouth always feels incredibly good, but today it's extra delightful, as if the risk of being exposed to our best friend added further stimulation to it. "S-sekai... knock t-that off..." I protest weakly. She just squeezes my ballsack in response, purring into the bell of my dick and ripping another moan out of my throat. That feels way too good.

Two worst things about this is that it feels amazing and that I can't actually see her. I can certainly feel her envelop more of my manhood with her warm mouth, I can feel her dainty fingers brushing the body around it. I can't let her know how good this feels or else I risk waking Setsuna up and getting us busted. At the same time, the excitement of the risk makes it better than ever; plus Sekai is deliberately going about it slowly to make me lose my mind. It's the ultimate teasing; she has complete control of the situation.

Setsuna stirs a little in her sleep and I almost let out a sound of panic that transitions into a barely-contained moan as my girlfriend imposes her dominance upon me through kisses, sucks and licks. "Oh G-god, Sekai... you're g-gonna g-get us in so... m-much trouble..." Despite my words, I feel pleasure and it is only rising from her gentle caresses. I'm at her mercy and she knows this, acknowledging my worries with a wet pop of her mouth leaving my dick, followed by a kiss to the tip as she wraps her hand around the shaft again.

"Does it feel good?" She asks me slyly. I let my twitching thing respond for myself. "It's harder than ever... does the thought of Secchan catching us excite you?"

"D-don't be stupid..." Does it? I remember being pretty hard back at the library. I guess there's something exciting about this, but this is just arousal trying to beat my reason to death. The last person (other than my parents, maybe) that I would want to catch me on having sex with Sekai is probably Setsuna, true. Please don't tell me Saionji is onto something. I don't want to be this kind of kinky.

Setsuna stirs again, and this time her eyes open. Shit! "Mmh..." She lets out a non-commital grunt as she shuffles about, coming back to life. Sekai has no mercy, having gone back to sucking me off, and this time she's going a little bit faster. Wouldn't surprise me if she nudged Kiyoura into waking up. "...where's Sekai?" Under the kotatsu engaging in lewd things.

"Oh, uh... s-she had to l-leave for a bit." I lie, hoping that my red face and the slight stutter don't give me away. Setsuna still seems a bit sleepy, so I might just bluff my way out of this. "She should be—" Saionji no stop don't deepthroat me! "—back h-here soon."

"Okay." Kiyoura groans as she slowly shuffles out from the kotatsu, sitting back on the couch. She can't see Sekai from here still, at least. "Ungh..."

"S-something wrong?" Other than your best friend gorging herself on my dick, that is?

"I gotta go run some errands... buy some groceries." Saionji suddenly stops moving mid-shaft. I blink at Setsuna, a little confused.

"Groceries? It's evening. You s-sure... you want to be doing them now?" Kiyoura smiles a little as she stands up and slowly straightens out with a small moan.

"Kazuya and Katsura-san said they can walk me there." Huh. That's a new one. "They said that this hour is when they'll be returning from the shrine trip, and it's on the way to Katsura-san's place."

"Well, Sensui is... the second best bodyguard you can get a-around here." I laugh, a little uncertainly. She shares a giggle with me. Sekai, meanwhile, slowly lets go of my dick, her mouth leaving the shaft as she resorts back to her hand.

"He should be good enough." Kiyoura puts on her fluffy jacket. My spunky girlfriend seems to have lost a bit of her spunk, now just peppering my thing with small kisses. We both know why; with Setsuna gone, even for a little bit, that will be more than enough for me to turn the tables on her.

And given how cheeky she was with me, I won't be showing her mercy.

"In any case, I need to get going before they actually close the shop." Setsuna smiles and nods. "See you soon." She heads over to the antechamber, puts on her boots and heads out. For the next few moments both of us are silent and only shy touches and kisses upon my dick remind me that I'm not alone here. It's just in case Setsuna forgot something on her way out.

Then she drops down on me again, her mouth tightly wrapped around the shaft as Sekai aggressively asserts the last shreds of her dominance, intent on making me cum right down her throat. This time I can flip the cloth of the kotatsu up to finally see her; to finally see her head bobbing back and forth on my cock, eyes closed and face red. Our voices finally uninhibited, I groan loudly, appreciating her effort before she finally pushes me over the edge. I reward her accordingly, filling her mouth with my seed that she swallows dutifully, with only the tiniest bead of it trickling down her lips.

She leaves the kotatsu and I follow suit, both of us just standing there. I can see arousal running down her thighs, soaking the panties under her sweater dress. She wore tights with that, but must have removed them once we came back. You're making it very hard not to punish you for lewdness, Saionji. "Ehehehe... this is awkward..." She giggles nervously, approaching me. Rather than talk back to her I instead reach for her and pull her close. Sekai makes a little squeak, then moans once our lips crash. I hold her close, rolling up her dress to expose her panties, then grope her sinful rear, and roughly. She moans lewdly, her body shuddering in my grasp as I push my tongue into her mouth and make her surrender to me. This role switcheroo would come eventually, but since it came so suddenly, I'm gonna make all I can out of it.

I push her down on the couch on all fours and yank her panties down to her thighs. She's so disgustingly wet, the cloth made a little squish while I was taking them off. I don't even bother climbing onto the couch, just holding her hips and standing right next to it as I shuffle into her weeping sex without pause, causing her to moan again and shake against me. She grabs the couch's bolster for support as I begin thrusting, keeping her hips in a tight, jealous grip. She's mine and I'm not giving her to anyone.

"Tsuyoshi!~~" Sekai calls out my name in jubilation, her mouth full of moans and panting as she moves her hips against mine, the wet slapping noise between us only managing to drive us into even wilder throes of pleasure. I piston in and out without mercy, fast and strong, and she replies accordingly, her throat nothing but lewd appreciation of our contact. I grab one of her hands and turn her around a little, leaning over to give her a kiss. Sekai shudders from the contact and desperately moves her tongue to my rhythm as I pound her harder and harder, panting and groaning as I feel the second climax approaching already. I let the hand go so she can find support on the couch again, then double my efforts, not giving her a moment to rest.

"Tsuyooooshi!~ Oh God...!" I climb up a little to angle my thrusts better, but she's already on edge; that slight movement is enough. She cums with a lewd cry as her whole body goes taut and her pussy squeezes me way too hard to resist her. I roar and give in, shooting thick strings of my seed deep into her. She flops face-first into the couch, calling out my name and moaning whenever she isn't, her wet folds squeezing with each of my spurts. We stay like this for a few more moments before I pull out of her, slowly, almost painfully so. "A-ah... so warm..." She moans once my dick leaves her with a wet pop. Sekai turns around lazily, opening her mouth slowly. I present my tool to her and she wastes no time in licking it off the seed, cleaning it neatly as she idly rubs at herself.

"Hehe... that was intense." She giggles after a moment, slowly standing up and coming close for a kiss. We embrace each other, letting ourselves cool down from arousal. "Think we might need to shower." Or not, if the sly tone in her voice is any indication. Not that I mind. "Because we're both... sticky..." Sekai grabs my thing and wraps her hand around it, grinning.

...we kind of forgot that we're not the only ones around. Setsuna didn't take her key when going to the grocer's – must have forgotten it or assumed I will be around the whole evening – so once we locked the door to make sure nobody sneaks in while we're showering, it, uh... she had to come in inside through the window that she spent half an hour opening. She was righteous in her fury at me, and to a lesser extent at Sekai (who as a more frequent visitor should have known better by now).

Suffice to say, we've come to an agreement with my girlfriend that her teasing should be less frequent for everybody's safety.


	7. Kotonoha

My girlfriend is the most beautiful girl in whole Sakakino.

It all really began when I arrived at the city. Back then, she was being harassed by two thugs whom I chased off. Then I walked her home, we talked a bit and then I thought that will be the last I've seen of her.

Then it turned out we're in the same class.

My name is Ikeyama Tsuyoshi, and I have Katsura Kotonoha, the most gorgeous girl in whole Sakakino, as my girlfriend.

* * *

Of course, we didn't just hit it off. Kotonoha was terrible with people, though not for a lack of trying. Shy and withdrawn, she was a target of some unsavory rumors. The guys would take in her body and lust after her. The gals would assume she's seducing the guys on purpose and bully her for it; either that or simple jealousy, because she really is something else. While it's chiefly her bust, she's got it all: a pretty face, long luscious hair, a frame that's not too thick nor too thin, long legs… I don't know where to begin and where to end. That's just her physicality too; she's smart, gentle, mild-mannered and doesn't let the bullying – particularly from the trio of bitches trying to bother her at every opportunity – get to her. It hurts, but she never blows up on anyone or cracks under pressure.

I'm sure her parents expect a lot from her – that's how these rich folk often carry themselves. Plus, she has a clingy younger sister to be a role model for. Bit by bit – and with some help from the self-proclaimed matchmaker Saionji – but we gradually became closer with Kotonoha. Sekai said that patience was the key, especially with someone as shy as the long-haired beauty from my class. Eventually, I gathered enough courage to confess and, much to my relief, was accepted as a boyfriend.

As Kotonoha's very first – hopefully the only one – I had extra work ahead of me. We might have been an item, but that would not put an end to the baleful rumors she was subjected to. Me being there both made things better and worse, and it was up to me – with Saionji and friends' assistance – to work it out. All in all, I didn't have to do as much as I thought beyond being a proper, loving boyfriend; something that I would do already, hopefully. Things were going well; we had dates, went hiking during a summer break, danced together during the autumn festival. Over time, the bullying stopped as it became clear that Kotonoha had a boyfriend she was faithful to – and vice versa – with only the bitch trio futilely trying to win the public back.

That being said, I didn't expect Kotonoha's Christmas present at all.

* * *

We never went too far when it came down to intimacy. That was fine. A small part of me longing for more had to suck it up; I would only go for it if she desired it. It was going to be a long and arduous way, and perhaps she would want to wait much longer than that part could take, but those were the rules.

We kissed a lot, but it was never in the public eye. There, we only went as far as to hold hands, and even then people kept hooting over our heads like a flock of ravens. At first I considered forgoing even that, but Kotonoha insisted that we don't let them get to us. In private, things could get a little more heated, but even then we kept off going too wild on each other. We kissed, tongue or not, cuddled a lot. She touched me through the pants once and I groped her through the clothing twice, but we were both having a really bad day then and needed some sort of release. It was painful to hold it in, sometimes, but I reasoned that once we got to it, it would feel so much better.

In hindsight, it made sense that Kotonoha waited for a very special occasion. It would have to be a day during which nobody would interrupt us under any circumstances. Something really, really one-of-a-kind… like a Christmas night spent together. Back when she proposed the idea I was oblivious of her ulterior motives. As she explained back then, her parents were taking Kokoro and visiting the family on her dad's side. Normally, my girlfriend would go with them, but something seemed to be different this year. While my family was staying at home, they all encouraged a stay over once I was done with the dinner. Plenty of "discreet" nudges about my "Christmas present" too. Pfft, yeah right, like that would happen. Odds were that we would simply go to the cinema or even watch a movie at her place.

So I thought.

She welcomed me at the doorstep, as gorgeous as ever. Even a Christmas sweater she was wearing did little to mar her beauty. In fact, it was pretty tight on her body, in all the right ways. We spent some time talking, watched a movie, cuddled up… and then she told me she has a present for me. I was to visit her room once she gave me the go-ahead; as she said, she had to prepare it. Even then, I was oblivious to her plans.

Which is probably why my jaw went slack once I opened the door.

* * *

Kotonoha is sprawled leisurely on her bed, inviting me closer with a simple gesture and a warm smile. She's not wearing much; a lingerie top and a pair of lacy panties, a garter belt with thigh-high stockings… all of this snowy white. She even put on a pair of simple black heels, stretching salaciously like a love goddess.

…I'm stupefied. I know this beautiful creature is in fact my girlfriend, but I… I would never suspect her of being so bold, so… sexual (there's a pointed difference between "sexy" and "sexual", I'll have you know). There's so much sex appeal emanating from her now that it feels almost intimidating. My cheeks are flushed with red and equally hot, so I haven't fainted, but otherwise I just can't seem to be able to move an inch. God, this is so embarrassing.

"Tsuyoshi?" Kotonoha picks up on that I'm being awfully stiff (in more ways than one, I painfully noticed) and shuffles up to a seat, worry over her face. God, this must have been so hard for her to go through the motions and here I am just ruining it. Fucking hell, Ikeyama, how stupid can you be?

Something touches my face, something soft and warm. I blink and come back to my senses, recognizing Kotonoha's hand tracing my cheek. She came here, in all of her incredible beauty, but now she is concerned. "…Tsuyoshi… are you okay?" She asks me in that beautiful voice of hers.

"…yeah. I'm sorry, I… you caught me off guard." I mumble in response, trying to avoid her gaze, but her hands bring my face back to eye contact. She's smiling warmly, stroking my cheeks.

"No, it's probably me who should… apologize." She replies, blush slowly creeping up on her face. Now that the sexy mood went away and we're just standing there like two dummies, she is realizing how little she's wearing in front of me. "I…um, I know this is sudden and all, but… er, I just t-thought I—"

"Hey, you don't have to, uh, to explain yourself. You wanted to make me a present and… it's my fault for, um, for spazzing out like this. I… honestly, I've never received such a… b-beautiful present…"

"Is that s-so?" I don't think we can get any more awkward than this. For a few next seconds we're just staring at each other within kissing distance, all red and embarrassed. Eventually, something flashes over Kotonoha's expression: determination. Her hands tilt my head towards her as we stare at each other. The heels make her just a bit taller than me, but I don't mind in the slightest. She leans in and I welcome her; our lips touch.

She's more assertive of the two of us today. Her tongue worms its way into my mouth and I can't help but groan from how good that feels. We make out slowly, lazily, but she's dictating the pace. Her hands are still stroking my cheeks while mine simply wrap around her and hold her. She breaks the kiss after a moment, panting and blushing before she grabs my hand and leads me to her bed.

We've been in this bed together before, but never like this. She doesn't waste time either: after lying me down on she starts undoing my pants, fingers shaking – likely both from anticipation and nerves. Can't help but be nervous too. This will be the first time we went that far. After that, it's only going to get lewder.

My manhood comes into view and Kotonoha gasps, surprised at how it springs out from my undies. Man, talk about embarrassing. She's not discouraged however, examining it with a blush. "It's bigger than I thought…" She murmurs and I can't help but blush myself. It's not even fully erect yet, though it's slowly growing from just being watched by her eye. Kotonoha is not wasting time; her dainty hand wraps around my meat and starts stroking.

"G-guh…" It's like I've been electrocuted, but in the good way (poor metaphor there, sorry). Each time her hand moves up and down it's like a blissful jolt is being sent through my entire body. "Kotonoha…"

"Oh, s-sorry! Did I hurt you?" Oh no, you didn't. You did the most opposite thing from hurting me, you beautiful girl.

"No, it's… it feels good…" I manage to croak out. She smiles, a little uncertainly, and then resumes the stroking. God, that's amazing. The way her soft hand massages the entire length of my thing just does _things_ to my head. To make things worse – or better, actually – her face is so close to it and her breath leaves me tingling. She's not going too fast or too rough about it; it's an uncharted territory for her, so she's taking her time.

Then, however, Kotonoha's tongue darts out and teases my shaft. I can't help but suck in a breath, blushing even further when she takes measured steps forward in boldness, licking it like a popsicle. "That's it… wow, that's good…" I find myself croaking out, eyes glued to her pristine face and her big eyes. She giggles, relieved that she's doing a good job, before going further ahead: those doe-like purple orbs close, she leans in and wraps her luscious lips around the cockhead.

Another jolt of not-electrocution runs through me and it takes me all of my willpower not to thrust up into her mouth. She's not stopping either; slowly, but surely, her lips go lower and lower, and holy shit she reached the base. She's not staying there for long, pulling back after a moment to inhale, but it feels like she drained all the air from my lungs to do that.

My face must be looking really stupid, because she can't help a giggle when our eyes meet again. "Ah, I'm sorry. You look like it's really good for you though." Do I? I might be, the way I can feel my eyes being a little unfocused and my whole body tingling with excitement.

"I… uh, yeah…" Wow, what a clever response, Ikeyama. You're lucky your girlfriend doesn't seem to mind that you're being a dork. Kotonoha gives me a playful wink and her lips wrap around my head again, this time content with staying there as her head moves delicately together with her tongue. "W-wow…" It's hard to be clever when it feels so good. The way it tingles just right, sending more electrifying jolts through my body… despite the fact that she's, put bluntly, sucking me off, there is an unquestionable grace to how her head moves, how her breathing is just a little bit hitched, how her form squirms slightly on the bed, inviting me to look at her and appreciate her.

Her mouth dips deeper and I can't help thrusting once into it. She holds her own, moaning excitedly into my meat. "…did you like that?" I ask uncertainly and feel my heart soar and my cheeks flush when she nods with a giggle muffled by my rod. Gently, I take hold of her luscious hair and grip before thrusting again. We work out a steady rhythm from there. She's moaning, I'm moaning, and we both love the sound of the other.

She taps my hand gently; a signal for me to let go. I do as she asks so she can leave my rod with a wet pop, smiling a little slyly. "There's something else I wanted to try…" She murmurs, her hands slowly going to the straps of her lingerie top. Kotonoha is making sure I'm watching her, and I don't think I'd be able to pry my eyes off her short of violent interference of a third party. Slowly, she bares her breasts for me and holy shit these are gorgeous. The pink little peaks look like they're aching, that's how hard they are.

She doesn't give much time to ponder on them as they suddenly assault my rod from both sides, squishing it with incredible softness. W-woah… "You're already reacting better…" She giggles, rubbing them idly against my meat. No kidding. Embarrassing as it is, it's twitching right between her breasts. She's not letting me rest and her tongue flicks at the tip of it, causing me to groan. Soon her whole mouth is around the head as she attacks from two directions at once, taking to this like a fish to water.

"K-kotonoha… I'm gonna…" I start warning her of my imminent release before a groan catches my words in my throat. She doesn't seem to mind; if anything, that only gets her more riled up as her breasts move faster and her lips squeeze the tip harder. She wants it in her mouth and I have no other choice but to oblige her. "G-gonna… gonna cum…!" And cum I do, feeling it splash in her mouth. She gasps and pulls away, gagging a bit from the sudden climax. "Oh s-shit, Kotonoha… sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's so warm…" She moans out, her mouth still full of my seed. Slowly, making sure that I watch her, she swallows it audibly. Some of it trickles down her mouth and over her chin, and I can't help but gulp. Kotonoha smiles and approaches me on all fours, wanting more. I don't even need a pick-me-up; my manhood is at full mast before I can say her name again. "Hehe… now it's your turn to make me feel good…" She purrs, her hot breath on my lips driving me crazy. I like this assertive, confident Kotonoha.

If she wants me to please her, I'll do as she says. Some shuffling and she's on all fours, shaking her rear at me enticingly. I'd have hesitated before, but it seems some of my barriers have dropped in her lewd presence. Slowly, I take the panties off her hips, noting how wet they are and how stubbornly they clung to her body. Kotonoha makes a small noise of pleasure, her form shuddering before me. Her womanhood is pink, quivering and soaked in lewd juices. It's a bit daunting for me, but I can't and I won't back down from this.

"…have me… however you like…" She breathes out. With an acknowledging grunt I move closer, getting a hold of her rear and giving it a squeeze. It's soft and plush, and there's plenty to grab onto in the first place. Finally, after casting away hesitation, I give her sex a kiss, causing her to gasp lewdly. I decide to shuffle a little and lie on my back, gently moving her up so she sits on my face. "A-ah… that's bold…" Kotonoha giggles, but it soon turns into a moan as I continue to dot her pinkness with kisses. Hands resting between her butt and her hips, I start darting my tongue out as well, trying to find and hit her most sensitive spots. She's as responsive to pleasure as I was when the roles were switched; she calls out my name when she's not moaning or panting, her hips moving slowly back and forth.

My fingers slowly slip into her sex, and she responds well to that too; her hips are moving faster and her womanhood gets even wetter. "Tsuyoshi… f-feels so good…" She breathes out, grabbing my hair and tugging on them slightly while the other hand bunches up the sheets. I'm merciless and efficient, striking her weak spots and making her moan. Kotonoha loves every second of my service, and I love her reactions to it. I find a particularly vulnerable bit of her with my tongue and she trills in jubilation, shuddering even harder than before. "M-make me cum… please make me cum…" I hear her breathe out, and I can only oblige her, attacking both with my tongue and my digits. Kotonoha's grip on my hair gets painful, but I endure it for our mutual pleasure and strike a few more times before her body goes taut and her juices come flowing out accompanied by her lewd moan.

Gently, I shuffle her off my face and come over to kiss her, and she's happy to return it despite her labored breath. "Tsuyoshi… I want it inside…" She moans into the kiss, pressing all of her sinfully soft body to me. I can't help but groan, returning the feeling, but unable to voice it coherently. Instead I shall let my instinct speak for me, and my instinct speaks as thus: I will move on top, look her in the eye, kiss her and then claim her.

I do just that. Slowly, I lay her down on the bed, dotting her face and lips with kisses as we slowly align together, ready to become connected. "…do it…" She whispers, her arms wrapping around me. I nod and slowly push in. Kotonoha whimpers, and I think a groan escaped my lips as well. What… what is this incredible hotness?! Before I can think on that, her legs wrap around me and _hold_ , not letting go. "Do it…!" She calls again, more urgently. I cannot disobey her, beginning to thrust into that molten hot pussy of hers.

Slowly, at first, but I cannot hold it and quickly pick up the pace, panting and moaning. Her body's covered in sweat, but for her first time, she's doing a wonderful job of holding me in. We don't say anything but our names, moaning and groaning as both of our bodies seem to work on autopilot in perfect synch. I thrust in, and her hips move in kind. I pull back, and so do her hips. It's a harmony of lewdness that I cannot describe without sounding pretentious. We don't last long however; I'm already feeling about ready to explode.

"Tsuyoshi… inside's fine…!" She calls out in bliss, pulling me down for a kiss. I meet it with my own as her legs squeeze at my hips, not letting me leave even if I wanted to. Soon the tide washes over me and I give in, filling her to the brim with my seed. She squeals excitedly as her womanhood tightens around me like a vice. I can feel her juices flowing out, coating the shaft with her own lewd juices. The strength in my limbs about expended, I flop on top of her, face deep into her soft chest. We lie like this, trying to gather our bearings as the afterglow washes over us.

"…we did it…" I manage to make an incredibly astute observation. Kotonoha's breasts muffle me out some, but I think she heard me. I can feel her hand on my head, running her fingers through my hair. "…it was amazing." Another astute observation. Gee, Ikeyama, they should give you brownie points for being so smart.

Kotonoha doesn't mind. "Merry Christmas, Tsuyoshi." She says softly, holding my head close. Before I know it, my consciousness leaves me and I drift into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
